Iron Fist: The Eighth City
by capyle
Summary: The final chapter of the Iron Fist movie trilogy. The Immortal Weapons have finally located the entrance to the mysterious eighth city of Heaven. Meanwhile, Danny Rand strikes up a business deal with Xao, an eccentric business man who may not be what he appears. Somehow, HYDRA and the Steel Serpent are also involved. What is the connection?
1. Chapter 1

K'un L'un sits on top of a mountain, overlooking a beautiful sunset.

 **Five Thousand Years Ago**

A young man sits in a dark room, surrounded by candles as he reads from an old scroll. This is Yu-Ti. He is bare-chested and sweaty as he pours over the writings with intense focus. The candle light beings to flicker, which does nothing to break his concentration as he continues to read. They flicker again, this time, getting his attention briefly before he goes back to reading. He is a man obsessed. The candles flicker some more, which gains his full attention. He drops the scroll just before the entire room goes pitch-black and the candles are blown out. It's dark and silent for a moment. Then, all the candles reignite at the same time and a frantic Yu-Ti stands in the middle of them, confounded and afraid. Smoke pours out of the candles and reaches to the top of the ceiling, forming a small cloud. Yu-Ti watches as the cloud grows bigger, the candles supplying more and more smoke; as the streams become thicker, the cloud forms two eyes, a long snout, and horns. A dragon's face stares at Yu-Ti.

"You are Tuan, the Yu-Ti of K'un L'un," the dragon says in a deep voice, "I have come with a warning."

"Who are you?," Yu-Ti asks.

"I am Shou-Lao, the Undying. I have sensed dark energies in your city. You are studying ancient arts. There are secrets mortals were not meant to know. Why are you pursuing them?"

"I'm doing this for my people. We can be strong. Powerful. We'll be able to stand up to any threat, whether they be human or natural."

"You will destroy yourselves!," Shou-Lao roars.

Yu-Ti becomes defiant, "We can handle whatever comes our way."

"You're a fool, Yu-Ti. You have no idea what you will unleash. If you continue to learn these forbidden arts, you and your people will suffer," with that, the smoke dissipates and the dragon disappears. He is left alone in his room, contemplating his next move.

Days later, Yu-Ti travels through a small grove of trees. He wears a black tunic and pants with a purple hood; a sword hangs off his belt. He finally reaches a small ledge overlooking a valley, a cave sits at the far end. He swallows nervously, then pulls his sword. Soon, the voice of Shou-Lao can be heard echoing through the cave, "Who has come to my home?"

Yu-Ti removes his mask, "It's me... Yu-Ti."

"Yu-Ti, I trust you have taken my warnings seriously and have come to seek penitence? I would hate to think you were about to make yet another foolish mistake."

Yu-Ti says nothing, instead, he grips his sword tightly, a single bead of sweat pouring from his brow. The cave is silent. Yu-Ti twirls his sword overhead, takes a stance and continues to move his blade gracefully through the air as after-images follow and he builds up chi energy; finally, he plunges it into the ground and he begins to whisper chants. The sword glows brightly with white hot energy. "You have made your choice," Shou-Lao can be heard from the cave. There is a gust of wind out of the mouth, followed by a terrifying roar. Yu-Ti holds his eyes shut and continues to concentrate as a large figure flies past the ledge and casts a massive shadow over him. With the sword glowing even brighter, he pulls it out of the ground and stands to his feet.

Shou-Lao is red with gold fins on either side of his head, glowing pupil-less eyes, and a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. He roars angrily and a light begins to emerge deep in his throat. Yu-Ti crouches down as Shou-Lao hovers overhead, a globe of energy forming in his throat that is bright enough to be seen through his flesh. His body is long like a snake with a golden underside and red, spikey scales on the outside of the body. Despite having no wings, he still flies. Yu-Ti launches himself twenty feet into the air, releasing a gust of wind as he does so. A second later, the dragon releases a blast of energy from his mouth that turns the grove of trees to ash in an instant. Yu-Ti sails over the burning grove, his sword thrust forward as he screams defiantly. Shou-Lao rises up, read to clamp down as Yu-Ti flies straight for his heart. As the white-hot blade touches the dragon's chest, there is a bright light that engulfs both of them.

 **Iron Fist: The Eighth City**


	2. Chapter 2

Colleen Wing stands on a mat, wearing her workout clothes. She stands, poised with one foot forward and her hands in a crane position. Across the mat, Danny Rand stands with an identical stance while wearing his green K'un L'un fighting gi. They stand in his private dojo while Misty Knight sits off to the side, a broad smile on her face.

"Ready?," Danny asks.

"Ready," Colleen answers.

They race toward one another, Colleen being the first to attack as she throws a quick one-two punch combination, which Danny sways around. She brings her knee up, but he blocks with the his palms. She pivots back, placing some distance between them before spinning into a roundhouse kick. Danny drops under her leg and sweeps her ankle, bringing her down to the mat. She sighs as she lays on her back.

"You did better that time," he tells her as he helps her up.

"Really?," she asks, "Because I'm pretty sure I just ate the mat in under 10 seconds."

"I'm serious. It may not seem like it, but you have improved. Your stance is better and your moves are more fluid now. Let's go again."

"Woo, Colleen," Misty cheers from the side, "Come on, whup his tight, sexy ass!"

"Thanks, babe," Danny says sarcastically.

"You're welcome, baby."

Colleen and Danny take their stances again at opposite ends of the mat. She attacks first, flying in with a kick that Danny sidesteps. She lands and turns, thrusting her elbow at him, but she is blocked once again. With his free hand, Danny shoves his palm into the small of her back, which throws her face first to the mat.

"Yikes," Misty says quietly.

"You okay?," Danny asks.

"I'm fine, Danny," she says and quickly gets up to take her spot, "Ready to go again?"

"Yeah, ready when you are."

She takes less time before attacking, quickly rushing into battle a split second after Danny takes a stance. She leaps in with a flying kick that he casually ducks under. She lands and spins around with a chop, but he grabs her wrist before it hits his throat, then throws her over his shoulder. She falls and pounds the mat angrily as she stands back up.

"You were sloppy that time," he tells her.

"I know. I just got frustrated."

"You're doing better. Trust me."

"You looked good out there, Colleen," Misty tells her.

"Appreciate it, Misty," she groans as she picks up a water bottle, "You're up next, I believe."

"I probably won't do much better," she steps onto the mat.

"Well, as long as I'm not the only one landing on my ass tonight," she says with a slight smile.

Misty and Danny stand apart from one another, Danny holding a shield-mat in his arms. "Ever since your arm regenerated, it's been pretty strong, right?," he asks.

She flexes her right arm, "Yeah, I'm apparently enhanced now. At least in this arm."

Danny braces himself while holding the mat in front of him, "I want you to learn to control it. Give me a soft punch."

"Okay. Soft punch," she steps up, pulls her arm back, and punches the shield. Danny is then thrown clear across the dojo and the sound of toppling workout equipment is soon heard. She and Colleen both look silently terrified. A moment later, a bruised Danny limps back to her, "Let's try that again. Just... give me a soft punch this time."

Misty shrugs, "I thought I did."

"Eh,... Softer this time," Danny braces himself again and Misty takes a few moments to concentrate. She throws a punch into the shield and, once again, Danny is flung across the room.

Colleen nods, "Well,... I guess I'm not the only one to land on my ass tonight."

Misty brings her hands up to her mouth, "I'm so sorry, Danny. I'm really trying to control it. Seriously."

Danny limps back onto the mat once again, this time, in more pain as he drops the shield, "I think that's all for today," he groans.

An hour later, Misty and Colleen have showered and changed out of their workout uniforms. Danny kisses Misty goodbye, "I have an importanty meeting tomorrow," he tells her, "I'll have to come by later."

She nods, "Big day?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna try to get some meditation in tonight before bed."

"Bye, Danny," Colleen says.

"Bye, Colleen," Danny waves as they leave his home.

"Well, at least one of us managed to look good tonight," Colleen tells her as they walk abck to their car.

"C'mon, stop being so mopey," Misty tells her jokingly, "If I wasn't enhanced, you would've been the MVP."

"Yeah, I guess."

Next, Danny meditates in his dojo with candles lit. He is now in full K'un L'un regalia, including mask. He breathes in deeply and as he does so, his mind is sent to a white void where his astral form floats. He looks around, taking in his surroundings. "Lei Kung?," he calls out, "Are you here, Master?". Lei Kung emerges behind him, wearing his ceremonial robes.

"Your meditations techniques are improving," Lei Kung tells him.

"Thank you, Master," he begins, "I have been studying the Book of the Iron Fist. I've learned quite a bit."

"What have you learned?"

"Some of the past Iron Fists have been able to speak to Shou-Lao through meditation," as Danny mentions his name, a golden statue of Shou-Lao briefly appears behind him as he recalls it.

"Of course. You are powered by his heart. You have a connection to him. It may be wise to seek his council someday."

"Well, if I ever spoke to him, I'm not sure what I'd say."

"He is a powerful dragon from the Heavenly Realm. Talking to him is no light matter. You should only speak to him if it's important."

"Master, Yu-Ti was the one who defeated Shou-Lao and took his heart, right?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"After K'un L'un was banished from Earth, he took his leave. No one is quite sure where he went. Likely, he carried great shame for cursing his people," as he speaks, Danny recalls the Yu-Ti tapestry in the K'un L'un Palace that depicts Yu-Ti standing over a defeated Shou-Lao with his heart in his hands.

"So because of that, I doubt Shou-Lao would want to speak to me."

"It would depend on what you have to say."

"What about the other Seven Cities of Heaven? How were they banished?"

"Much the same way. When mortals practice the dark arts, there are certain repercussions."

"I've noticed. It's like a kid playing with his dad's gun."

"Indeed."

"What about the Eighth City? Have you heard anything?"

"The Immortal Weapons have not found the city yet."

"Have they made anymore attacks that you know of?"

"No, but I pray that the Immortal Weapons find the Eighth City so we can end this conflict soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shandong Province, China**

A truck makes its way along a mountain road toward a thick forested area. It goes onto a dirt path which leads to old ruins. From there, it stops at what appears to be a small temple site buried under foliage and vines. It almost looks like a cave due to the overgrowth and the damaged stone. Two men get out of the truck and remove the tarp covering the bed. There, a young man lays, bound and gagged. The men pull him out and march him toward the entrance to the temple. The young man seems reluctant to go with them, if it wasn't already evident by his tied hands and gagged mouth, but he can't escape their clutches. They force him inside the temple and disappear down a flight of steps. A wild dog watches nearby, mostly ignored by the men.

From another part of the forest, a man with a hooded cloak sits by a stream. He looks up, revealing the face of Dog Brother #1. He raises a two-way radio and speaks to his allies, "My friend sees two men forcing a younger man inside the temple." The man known as the Green Mist of Death perches on top of a nearby cliff. He speaks into his own radio, "Can you see inside the temple?". Dog Brother answers, "No, they went down some steps." Somewhere, the Bride of Nine Spiders smirks and speaks into her radio, "Once again, my children go where none of you can follow."

Inside the bottom floor of the temple, a spider crawls along old brick and stops at a corner overlooking a crowd of people who wear ceremonial black robes. They part ways as the two men force the young man through. Lights hooked up to generators give what little illumination there is. The temple once likely had statues and beautiful adornment, but now, it's mostly broken stone and brick, leading up to a blank wall and a stone altar. "They seem to be preparing the boy for a sacrifice," Bride tells her teammates. Green Mist, casually speaks into his radio, "Let's go. Hua, do you think you can infiltrate the temple?" "I'm moving into position now," her voice can be heard over the radio. Green Mist stands over the cliff and drops off. On the way down, he bursts into a green cloud and sails over the trees to the temple below.

Inside, a bald priest helps tie the young man to the altar. The others gather around and the priest stands before them, slowly removing a ceremonial dagger. He raises the knife above his head to show the group and makes his way to the other side of the altar where the young man becomes increasingly terrified. The priest raises the dagger, ready to plunge as a hooded figure moves among the crowd. The priest closes his eyes as if to meditate as he grips the hilt tightly. The hooded figure removes an object from the robes and with a flick of a wrist, unleashes a golden fan with blades along the folds. The priest brings the knife down, but the figure throws the fan, quickly removing it from his grasp. He looks to the crowd with awe and confusion and they turn and part ways, revealing the lone, hooded figure who does not move except to remove the disguise. Hua, the Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, reveals herself defiantly as she reaches behind her back and removes her second bladed fan.

Three cult members rush in for the attack, but the wild dog leaps out of the shadows to block them off as he growls and gnashes his teeth. They freeze and the dog leaps on top of one of them, bringing him to the ground to be mauled. At this point, they turn and notice Dog Brother #1 casually approaching. One of them pulls a small knife and goes for the throat, but he cocks his head to the side and catches his wrist. From there, he hits the attacker with the back of his fist, then throws him over his shoulder and finishes him off with a quick jab. The third attacks from behind, but he snaps his heel back, taking him out.

More cult members gather in front of the altar, prepared to attack the two who now stand ready, side-by-side. A small amount of green smoke emerges from a crack in the wall, but it is unseen by the cult members who charge the two Immortal Weapons. As they run, the green smoke flies forward, quickly turning into a massive cloud that knocks them in every direction before they have the chance to get near. Green Mist of Death drops out of the cloud in a three-point landing.

The remaining two members turn and head for the stairs, but as they get there, they notice a giant spider-web has blocked off the exit, leaving them trapped. A figure drops behind them from the ceiling and when they turn, Bride of Nine Spiders grabs both their faces. Soon, webbing emerges around their faces from under her palms and fingertips. They scream in muffled terror before she flicks her wrists, flipping both of them head-over-heels where they hit the ground hard. She then joins the others in the middle of the room, the cult now defeated. "Everyone's already dead? Aw, I was hoping I could have a bit more fun," she says, followed by a strange giggle.

Not everyone is dead, however. The priest, who had been hiding behind a column, turns and races for a long, wooden box in the corner. He kicks off the lid, revealing an old machine gun. He pulls it out, turns to the gathered Immortal Weapons, and fires, screaming madly as he does so. The sound of the gunfire echos through the ancient temple as shells are cast to his feet. A few seconds later, he runs out of bullets completely. His roar dies down and he's silent once more as he stares in disbelief: the Immortal Weapons remain standing in the center of the room. Not a single bullet hit its mark.

"I believe these belong to you, friend," a polite voice can be heard saying off tot he side. The priest turns and sees Fat Cobra standing nearby. He raises a hand, slowly opens the palm, and turns his hand over, dropping the bullets to the floor. The priest has little time to fully react as, a moment later, Fat Cobra darts forward with lightning speed, throwing the priest out of sight. Next, the young man has his ropes torn apart. He says nothing, but merely leaps off the altar and runs for the door, past the Immortal Weapons.

"Fat Cobra, I'm surprised you were the last to enter the fray," Dog Brother #1 tells him.

"You know how much I enjoy a dramatic entrance, brother," he says with a smile.

"We found another temple of the Death Cult," Hua says solemnly, "But there seems to be no link to the Eighth City as we suspected. It's another dead end."

"At least we saved the boy," Dog Brother assures her.

"That is not why we're here," Hua reminds him.

"We save lives if we see innocent people in danger," Green Mist adds.

"I don't disagree with that," she tells him, "But our mission is to find the Eighth City and we are no closer to it now than we were three months ago."

"Sister," Fat Cobra begins, "Can you not at least appreciate new adventures."

"No. I came with a mission."

"And we are still on that mission," Geen Mist assures her, "I feel we are close now. There is just something here we are overlooking. Perhaps we should call Daniel Rand and ask for assistance."

"He's too involved with the world to help us," Hua sneers.

"I have to say, I agree," Fat Cobra speaks up, "Daniel Rand is in New York and has his own life. I'm not sure he could help us."

"It would be worth the effort to contact him," Green Mist ponders aloud.

"Excuse me," Bride of Nine Spiders raises her hand politely, getting their attention, "While you were squabbling like infants, my children found a secret room behind that wall," she points to the wall behind the altar and then turns, playing with her hair, "Thought you'd like to know."

Hua rushes to the wall, "There must be a way in," she begins to feel it, "... And I think I found it," she presses a brick and suddenly, a cloud of dust is kicked out. They stand back as the wall roars to life and slowly rolls away, revealing another room. This one is lit by torch light, revealing a round grotto with the totems of the Seven Cities along the floor in a circle. There are grooves leading from the totems to a round gateway across the room. The gateway is a brick arch, leading to a solid wall. At the top of the arch, is a skull totem.

"I believe we might have finally found a passage to the Eighth City," Dog Brother says quietly.

"Now is a good time to contact Daniel Rand," Green Mist states plainly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Danny enters the meeting room of Rand Corps. There, he is greeted by his board members, "Good morning, everyone." He shakes their hands and makes pleasantries, then looks to the other side of the table. There, a young Chinese man sits alongside other businessmen. He wears an all-white suit and seems to be roughly Danny's age.

"Hello, Mr Rand," he stands up and shakes his hand, "I'm the CEO of Wai-Go Industries. You can call me Xao."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Xao," Danny shakes his hand, "We've been working with your company for some time. It's good to finally see you in person."

"I'm a little reclusive. Sorry," Xao says with a smile, "I thought it was best to wait to meet you when I have something to show for all our hard work."

"We were happy to commission this project," Danny tells him, "I loved the idea of a Maglev Train the moment I heard of it."

"Rand Corps has been very excited about this," one of the board members begins, "As you know, we've done quite a bit of research to find alternative fuel sources, so we were excited to learn of your train powered by magnetism."

"Well, I'm happy to announce it's almost completely up and running," Xao tells them, "Why don't we just get right into the presentation. Do you mind?"

"I'd love to see it," Danny answers.

Xao stands and motions toward the screen on the far side of the room as one of his partners sets up the presentation on his laptop. The screen displays the Wai-Go logo before depicting the schematics for a train and its rails. The train is white and sleek, resembling a bullet. It rotates in 3-D and separates in parts, displaying the mechanisms inside. "The Maglev Train is the future of travel," Xao begins, "It doesn't run on any sort of fuel, but rather, a stream of magnetic energy generated by our specially designed rails." The presentation displays the rails, which also includes a 3D rendering and deconstruction. "The rails produce electromagnetic waves down the track, allowing the train to glide along." The presentation switches to a photo of the actual train, which now rests in a semi-completed train station, "And now, thanks to funding from Rand Corps, we have constructed our Maglev train." The boardroom applauds. The presentation shows various views of the train and its many cars, as well as several views of the inside as its being constructed. "The train is functional, although not completed," the view switches to magnetic rails along the ground outside, "We have built a few generators throughout the Chinese countryside, however." The view switches to the rails winding around mountainsides, "These rails reach from Beijing, all the way to the mountains in Qinghai."

"Really?," Danny is surprised.

"Yes, they reach very far," Xao cocks his head curiously, "Have you been to that mountain range, Mr. Rand?"

"Yes, once... when I was younger," he responds, but says nothing more.

Xao continues the presentation, "The Maglev Train can reach high speeds, easily crossing the distance of the entire nation of China in a little over a day, far outpacing any current train or subway. Meanwhile, the cost would be far less than air travel. On top of that, it better for the environment," he speaks over footage of the train in action, rapidly crossing the countryside, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the new age of travel," As he finishes his presentation, everyone claps. Afterwards, the two companies meet in a lounge area. Xao approaches Danny, holding a glass of champagne.

"I've been waiting to meet you in person, Mr. Rand," Xao begins.

"Likewise," he answers, "Your company is pretty new, but I've heard you've already set up shop in New York."

"Yes, we managed to set up our American headquarters here. I'll be here for another couple of days before I head back to Beijing."

"Beijing's a nice place."

"Yes, it looks like you're familiar with China. I've heard you spent some time their in your childhood."

"Yes, ... Sort of. It's a long story."

"I'm sure of it," Xao leans against the wall casually, "Mr. Rand, since this is the first time we've met, I'd like to extend an invitation to you. As you are the CEO of Rand Corps, I'd like you to come see the Maglev Train for yourself."

"That sounds great. Yeah, I'd love to."

"Maybe we can arrange a flight to Beijing for you, maybe sometime next week?"

"That works perfectly."

"We'll make it happen," he smiles and the two men clink their glasses together.

Several minutes later, Xao leaves the Rand Corps building and approaches a waiting limo; the driver lets him in the backseat. Once inside, he sees the figure sitting across from him. "Feeling cooped up are we?," Xao asks, "You decide to get in my limo and take a ride? It's not good for you to be out in the open like this." Across from him, sits Davos, who now wears a black suit and has a black glove over one hand.

"I'm not a patient man," he growls, "I know you've just met with Daniel Rand-K'ai. I want to know what happened."

"The meeting went as expected," Xao tells him, "Mr. Rand will come to Beijing next week."

"When will I get to kill him?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"It's all I have left," Davos says quietly as he looks out the window.

"Remember, killing Rand is just a part of the larger goal. My kind has waited a very long time to destroy the Seven Cities of Heaven. There's no reason to rush things now."

Back at the Death Cult Temple, the Green Mist enters the hidden room. There, he spots the Immortal Weapons who all sit on the floor-totems, corresponding to their respective cities; all are in a meditative stance. "Welcome back, John," Dog Brother greets him without opening his eyes.

"We're meditating?," he asks as he takes his seat at his totem.

"Bride of Nine Spiders thinks the gateway can be opened through the focusing of our chi."

"That or blood sacrifices," she tells them with a wry smile, "I think meditation is an acceptable alternative."

"Where have you been?," Hua asks.

"I sent a message to Daniel Rand. He will either meet us here and assist, or we are on our own," Green Mist closes his eyes and they all meditate.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty and Colleen are parked on the side of the street in a suburban area. They sit low in their seats while Colleen primes her camera. "That's Freddie," Misty says as she spots a man coming out of his home to a partially-built patio connected to the side of his house. There are several boards and tools laying out in the yard, indicating that he has been building it. "According to his employer, he's been on workman's comp for three months due to a back injury," Colleen begins as she raises her camera, "We just need the evidence." Freddie throws a plank over his shoulder, brings it over to a bench and begins hammering nails into it, stopping only to take a swig of beer. "I think we have all the evidence we need," Misty says as Colleen begins snapping pictures. Just then, a group of men pass the car and eye the two women suspiciously.

"Crap," Misty yells, "I think his friends saw us." The men enter the yard and one calls out to Freddie, "Hey man, some girls are taking pictures over there." Misty starts the car, "That's our cue," then begins to pull away as Colleen puts her camera in her bag. As the car leaves the curb, Freddie leaps in front of it, placing a palm against the hood, which forces Misty to hit the brakes. His friends stand nearby, ready for action. "Get out of the car!," Freddie shouts. Colleen and Misty nod silently to each other and step out.

"What the hell do you broads think you're doing?," he slurs as he takes another swig of beer, obviously drunk.

"We're private detectives. Knight-Wing Restorations," Colleen explains.

"You people are spying on `im?," one of Freddie's friends asks as he points a hammer at them.

"We don't have to answer any more questions," Colleen says with a calm but firm tone, "We'll be leaving now. Please step away from our car."

"You ain't going anywhere!," Freddie grabs her by the arm.

Colleen immediately twists his wrist back, which elicits a loud scream. Then she grabs his other wrist and forces him to break his own beer bottle over his head. After that, she sends him back to his yard with a kick to his chest. His friends rush in to help, so Misty grabs one and bounces his head off the trunk of the car. Colleen spins into a roundhouse kick, taking out another. With her back turned, the man with the hammer approaches, raising it high over his head. "Colleen!," Misty shouts and leaps in the way just as Colleen turns. The head of the hammer comes down. There is little time to react. Misty's palm shoots out, inches from Colleen's face, and catches it. She doesn't flinch. The man looks at Misty with terrified eyes and tries his best to pull the hammer out of her grasp, but she's too strong. She tightens her grip, twisting the steel in her fingers as the man can do nothing but watch. When she releases the twisted ball of steel, he stares at it, dumbfounded, before running off.

"I could've handled him," Colleen tells her with an annoyed tone.

"I know," she admits, "I just got worried is all."

Colleen quickly changes the subject, "So I guess you gotta go to Danny's house soon, right?"

"Yeah,... but not for a while, though. Is something wrong?"

"No," Colleen turns away from her, "Look, I can take care of things here. It might take a while. You can go if you want. You don't wanna miss him before he leaves for China."

"Yeah, I guess not," Misty leaves, a worried expression on her face.

Later that night, Misty arrives at Danny's house. His bags are packed and in his living room, but he stays on his couch, staring at several pieces of paper in his hands. Misty comes over to the couch, "Danny? Are you ready to go to the airport?"

"Yeah," he says as he looks over a map of rural China.

"What's that?"

"I got a package today. There's information about some temple in a forest in China and a map of how to get there. I think it's from John Aman."

"The Green Mist of Death?"

"Yep. This is his sign," Danny points to a drawn totem figure for the Green Mist.

"Green Mist," Misty repeats, "One of the Immortal Weapons, right?"

"Yeah. It's cryptic. He was probably worried this information might fall into the wrong hands, but it looks like he's asking me to come out to China."

"This is really weird, considering you're getting on a flight to China soon."

"You know the fate of the Iron Fist. Nothing is ever coincidental," he tells her, "It's obvious I'm meant to be there."

"For what?"

"The Immortal Weapons are on Earth, looking for the Eighth City of Heaven. Maybe this temple is the key to finding it."

"The Eighth City. That's the evil one, right?"

"Possibly. No one is certain what it is, other than the fact they want to destroy the other cities."

"So probably evil?"

"More than likely."

"And you think fate, or the universe, or whatever, is driving you to help find it?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I'm going to pretend not to be worried about this."

"I'll be fine," he kisses her, "I'm going to China on a business trip. When I have time, I'll hop over to see what this map is all about. Chances are, by the time I get there, the Immortal Weapons will have taken care of things."

A few seconds later, Danny has his bags and is making his way to a nearby car. Misty follows him.

"By the way," she begins, "Colleen and I were on a stakeout earlier today. Things got ugly."

"Oh yeah? Everything okay?"

"Well, we took down the bad guys easily enough but Colleen seemed weird about me helping her. I think she's mad at me."

"For what?"

"I don't know. I think she's been upset lately. Might have something to do with how badass I've gotten."

"You're both badasses. I'm sure you'll be able to talk it out," he kisses her, "I'll call you when I'm on the ground."

"Bye, baby."

"Love you."

"Love you back."

Danny's car drives away and Misty watches it go, perplexed.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny arrives at the Beijing airport and is immediately greeted by a limo driver who holds up a sign for him. Hours later, Daniel gets out of the limo where Xao approaches outside a train station. He is flanked by large men in black suits.

"Mr. Rand, welcome to Beijing. How was the flight?," he asks cheerfully.

"Not bad. So this is your new station?"

"We finished construction last week," he tells him, "Come inside and take a look at the train." Inside, the Maglev Train Station is empty except for workers. The train is long and sleek with no visible wheels. There are no tracks aside from the single magnetic rail on the ground. "This all looks great," Danny says and then notices some workers removing metallic boots and gloves from the nearby lockers, "What are the boots and gloves for?" "This train is powered by magnetism," Xao explains, "These gloves and boots are laced with metal, which allows them to climb up. Makes it easier to work on the train." Danny watches as the workers casually stick their hands and feet against the train. They stick to the sides immediately, then climb on top like a bug, in order to work on the top of the train. One worker looks over his shoulder and glares at Danny, which confuses him, but he shrugs it off.

"When will the train be operational?," Danny asks as they walk along the length of the train.

"Oh, very soon. We hope you can see a practice run at least once before you leave. This train will go clear across the country to the next station in record time."

"This rail leads all the way to the western mountainside, right?"

"Yes, the next station leads to some mountain somewhere."

Danny becomes curious, "Which one exactly?"

"I don't remember," Xao brushes him off, "This thing is fast, though. Should make it across the country in a day or less."

Danny takes a peek over his shoulder and notices the men in black suits following them as they walk, "Bodyguards?"

"Yeah. They intimidate a lot of people. Just ignore them."

They go inside the train, which is mostly empty aside from crates of equipment lying around. Windows are located on each side and there are sections of the inner walls missing. Danny, however, notices something else.

"Haven't installed the seats, yet?"

"No, not yet. Obviously, we'll do that later."

"If I come along for a practice run, where will I sit?," he asks, mostly jokingly.

"Don't worry, we'll make arrangements when the time comes."

Xao's bodyguards come into the train through the side door and crowd around Danny as they do, making him step out of their way awkwardly.

"So I heard you practice the martial arts," Xao asks cheerfully.

"Oh yeah. Even have a private dojo in my house."

"Me too! You know, I'm a black belt?"

"Really? A black belt in what?"

Xao doesn't answer, "My dojo is at my penthouse in Beijing. I can have my driver pick you up tomorrow morning for a little sparring match. What do you say?"

"Sounds great. I love sparring."

"Great," Xao leads him outside the train, onto the platform, "I'm sure you're exhausted. I'll have the driver take you to your hotel."

"Sure, thanks."

"So, sparring tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be there."

"Hope so," Xao waves goodbye and leaves with his bodyguards, one of whom, eyes Danny before leaving. He shakes it off and follows the driver outside.

Later, he arrives in his hotel room and drops his bags. Soon, he has his laptop on his desk, opened to a GPS program. He brings out the map Green Mist sent him and types in the coordinates written on the side. From there, the GPS finds the location, which Danny stares at intently.

Back at the station, Xao watches as his workers complete his train. Davos approaches behind him, still in his suit. Xao senses him and turns with a smile.

"Davos. A pleasure as always."

"Daniel Rand-K'ai was here. I can sense him."

"He was. I promise, friend, you will have your revenge."

"I had better. I helped you. I told you where to find Daniel Rand-K'ai. I gave you information on his fighting style. I told you about the Immortal Weapons."

"And I've used that information to great effect. By the way, how's your hand?"

Davos grips his black glove tightly, "It works."

"My company built that prosthetic hand of yours. Try to show a little gratitude, huh?"

"Don't condescend to me!," Davos grabs him by his lapels. His bodyguards step forward, but Xao raises a hand to them, stopping them.

"We have been on a mission that has existed longer than you've been alive," Xao grits his teeth angrily, "The Eighth City is in position to destroy K'un L'un and after that, the other Seven Cities will fall. We don't need you nearly as much as you think. You have switched your allegiances many times in the past. We wonder if you still serve us."

Davos lets him go and reluctantly tells him, "I serve the Eighth City."

"Then you follow the plan," he motions to his workers and bodyguards, "If you like, you can take some of my men to the temple. Make sure Daniel Rand doesn't find it. If he does,... you can deal with him however you like."

"Your men," Davos takes a look at them, "Where does HYDRA fit in all of this?"

"They have given me this company. Without them, I wouldn't have made it this far. They have my gratitude. That's how it works."

"Western materialism," Davos sneers, "You have lost your roots."

"My roots have been lost for decades now," Xao smiles strangely, "Purposefully I might add."

Davos says nothing and simply walks away.

With him gone, Xao looks back at his workers and bodyguards, "Hail HYDRA."

"Hail HYDRA!," everyone in the station shouts in unison.

The Immortal Weapons sit inside the Death Cult Temple. They meditate while sitting on their own totems with two spots being empty: K'un L'un and K'un-Zi. Their brows furrow and they breathe in. The gateway stands empty in front of them. As they meditate, the temple begins to tremble slightly; dust is shaken lose from the ceiling and walls. This doesn't disturb them. A slight crack emerges in the gateway's arch, followed by another rumble, which shifts some stones loose from the walls, followed by even more dust. They concentrate harder, the ground shaking below them this time as the rocks around them begin to vibrate. The skull at the top of the gateway lights up with blue energy emerging from its eyes and mouth slowly. Then, in the center of the gateway, a small bead of light emerges and explodes into a swirling black and blue vortex that covers the arch. The torches on the walls are blown out but it doesn't matter as the vortex creates all the light they need. They open their eyes, a strange wind blowing their hair back. Slowly, they rise to their feet and stare at the vortex. Green Mist is the first to step forward, gazing at the vortex close up. He turns and gives his team a look, the faint hint of a smirk on his face, then steps up, and reaches out, dipping his hand in. From there, he follows his arm and walks inside, soon disappearing into the void. The others follow without hesitation, one-by-one, disappearing into the gateway. Once all have left, the vortex shuts down and the light in the Temple grows more and more dim until there is total darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

The Immortal Weapons step through a gateway that is identical to the one in the temple, the portal shutting off once they have all cleared it. They take a look at their surroundings and see that they are in a torch-lit stone chamber with a vaulted ceiling and a wide, dark corridor on the other side of the circular room. "It appears to be another temple," Hua explains. "But where is the temple located?," Green Mists asks and leads them toward the corridor, "We must be cautious." As they walk toward the dark entry way, they suddenly spot a pair of glowing red eyes. They have little time to react as a large, blurred figure dashes into the room, knocking Green Mist and Fat Cobra to the floor. As Fat Cobra tries to get up, a limb swats him across the chest, sending him into the wall hard enough to crack it. Bride of Nine Spiders is next as another limb falls across her head. Hua and Dog Brother #1 produce their blades and leap into battle with the unseen foe. There is a blur of motion: blades being swung and a flash of reptilian red eyes along with the sound of metal striking a hard surface. A few seconds later, both of them are thrown across the room in a heap. Green Mist props himself on his elbows and shakes his head to clear it. He looks up just in time to see a clawed hand coming down. He falls against the floor once again as clawed, green feet step over the unconscious heroes. A few moments pass as another figure enters the chamber. He wears a dark robe and a gold helmet covers his face, revealing only his eyes. The figure seems pleased to see that the Immortal Weapons are unconscious and a low growl from the unseen creature across the room seems to accept the unspoken sense of gratitude.

The next morning, Danny arrives at Xao's house, wearing workout clothes. He steps out of a limo and takes a look at the large mansion sitting atop a hill overlooking Beijing. The driver escorts him through the front door, into the living room, which has several weapons along the walls. They are all ancient Chinese weapons: swords, spears, and daggers. As Danny passes, he notices how shiny they are and it appears that they are still quite sharp. Soon, they arrive in a small, dimly lit dojo with only one light shining on the mat in the center of the room. Xao's bodyguards stand at either wall, arms crossed with dark sunglasses on their faces. "Hey, guys," Danny greets them, "Where's Mr. Xao?". They do not respond. They simply stare. "Okay. Not here to make friends, I get it," Danny mutters to himself as he makes his way to the center of the room.

"Danny, you're here," Xao steps out of another room, wearing a white tank top and sweatpants, "I've been looking forward to this."

"Me too," Danny motions toward the bodyguards, "Those guys follow you everywhere, don't they?"

"They're very loyal."

"So... where's the gear?"

"Gear?"

"Yeah. Pads, gloves, helmets. That sort of thing."

"None needed."

"Really?"

"Come on, I'm sure you're tough enough to withstand a few light jabs."

"Alright. Suit yourself."

"Let's see what you got," he says with a smile.

They square off on the mat, both taking stances. Danny looks at Xao's stance curiously, but soon focuses. Xao steps forward, so Danny circles around. He throws a few quick jabs, which Danny blocks. "Your technique is good," Danny tells him, "But I don't think I recognize the style." Xao simply smiles, "It's an older style." He steps forward with a sharp kick to Danny's chest, which throws him on his back. The blow is at once strong, fast, and surprising. He coughs as he gets back up, eyes wide as he chokes, "Helluva style." As he rises, Xao rushes him again, but Danny catches his leg and throws him onto his side. "Take it easy," Danny warns, "Give me a chance to stand up." "Sorry," Xao apologizes, "Got a little excited." Xao circles around again and kicks his heel at Danny who cocks his head back to avoid it. Xao then spins into a roundhouse, forcing Danny into a backpeddle. Xao quickly pursues, with a flying kick to Danny's chest, which knocks him down again. Danny is less surprised this time, but is now getting angry as he picks himself off the floor. "This is just a sparring match," he reminds him sternly as he shakes off the last blow. "Come on, you've been learning kung-fu all your life," Xao gloats, his tone now taking a much more aggressive demeanor, "Let's see what Daniel Rand is capable of." Danny angrily steps forward, hands raised. Xao throws a punch and Danny deflects it, striking Xao in the chest. Xao strikes again, but Danny blocks it with the back of his forearm and delivers another strike to the forehead, which pushes Xao back. Xao leaps into the air with a flying knee to Danny's chin, which knocks him down once more. Once on the mat, Danny rolls away as Xao roars savagely and brings his fist down. He sits up on his palms and one knee and kicks Xao in the shoulder, rolling him across the mat.

"That's it," Danny says as he stands up with his palms raised in defense, "I'm done."

"Giving up so soon?," Xao asks.

"This... This is getting a bit too intense for me. It was supposed to be a fun exercise," he takes a towel from the floor and makes his way out of the dojo, "I'll see you at the meeting on Monday, okay?"

Xao smiles to himself as he leaves.

That afternoon, Danny is back at his hotel, chatting with Misty. In the US, it's still night time. Misty is tired and already in her pajamas. He smiles as she comes on screen, "Hey, babe."

Misty yawns, "Having fun in China?".

"Eh, Xao and his company are pretty weird," he tells her, "Hey, did you and Colleen get the information I sent?"

"I did. Not sure if Colleen got the email or not."

"Are you two still fighting?"

"We're not fighting. We're just... doing something else. It's like she's embarrassed to be around me."

"Well, I'm giving you both another job, so maybe you can find out what's wrong. I need you to look into this Death Cult and see what kind of history you can bring up."

"Sure. Are you gonna try to find the temple?"

"Yeah, it's the weekend, so I can venture to the next province and see what's there," he contemplates for a moment, "And... see what you can dig up on Xao and his company."

"They're that weird, huh?"

"Something's definitely not right here. I'm getting strange vibes."

"I get it. You be careful, okay?"

"Always."


	8. Chapter 8

A passenger train makes its way across the countryside. Hours later, Danny leaves the station and pulls out his map. Soon, he gets a motorcycle from a nearby rental place and is driving through a dirt road. It's night by the time he makes it to a forested area where he parks his bike. He slips his K'un L'un bandanna over his face and removes his jacket, revealing his fighting gi, and makes his way through the forest with a flashlight. He brings out the map Green Mist left him and checks it under the light of the flashlight before making his way farther into the forest. Soon, he comes across the entrance to the temple. He stops for a moment to take it all in. The entrance is still overgrown with foliage but as Danny shines the flashlight around the entrance, he notices several footprints in the mud outside that appear fresh. "Someone's definitely been here," he says to himself. He enters the doorway and shines his flashlight down the length of stairs that lead into the temple. Suddenly, he looks up, alert as he senses trouble.

Behind him, a few men in black Kevlar drop out of the trees, wielding automatic rifles with laser sites. Danny dives into the doorway as they open fire, bullets tearing chunks out of the ancient stone. With their foe out of sight, the men place infrared goggles over their eyes and make their way to the temple. One stands guard at the entrance while the rest go inside where they carefully walk down the steps into the darkness. Even from their POV, they see no sign of Danny despite wearing infrared goggles. Then, Danny whips around a column as a bright flare emerges from his hand. The Iron Fist is bright enough that it blinds them, forcing them to remove their goggles as it lights up the whole room. Danny leaps horizontally, striking the ground, which sends chunks of stone flying at his opponents. Three of them are struck and are thrown to the floor. As the chi energy fades from Danny's fist, so does the light in the room. The remaining two stand back-to-back in the darkness, guns raised. Danny purposefully kicks a few stones and scrapes them along the floor, making sure they hear him. The two men open fire in that direction and from the brief spurts of gunfire, they see glimpses of Danny running along the floor, then kicking off a pillar before bringing his foot across the face of one of his enemies. The HYDRA agent fires and Danny rolls along the floor, disappearing once again. He places his discarded goggles on once more, then places his back against a pillar as he reloads his rifle. A hand reaches around the pillar, covers his face, and slams the back of his head against the stone. With the temple floor cleared, Danny turns on his flashlight and quickly spots the open passageway and looks inside, his light shining along the totems on the floor before making its way up to the arch where he sees the gateway and the skull totem at the top. "The Eighth City," he says to himself.

Outside, the guard stands watch with his gun trained at the entrance. There is total silence, which worries him. He decides to peer into the darkness, searching for signs of his team. He leans in, his face entering the temple doorway, and he attempts to listen for any signs downstairs. Suddenly, a figure tackles him out of the doorway. Danny pins him to the ground, and when he raises his rifle, Danny flips it out of his hand and tosses it into the bushes before striking him across the face. With the final agent stunned, he props him up against a tree.

"Who are you working for?," Danny demands.

"We're freelancers. Mercenaries."

Danny gives him a slap across the face, "I'm not going to ask you again."

There is no answer as both men hear the sound of engines quickly approaching. In the distance, tires roar along a dirt road. Three black SUVs make their way up the mountain side and Danny can see the headlights through the trees. "Time's up," the agent laughs, "The cavalry's here." Danny angrily strikes him again, knocking him out before disappearing into the forest. The SUVs get to the temple moments later; more men climb out of the vehicles and form a perimeter. The last man to get out is Davos, now wearing a uniform identical to the other agents. He surveys the area with a disappointed scowl.

It's morning in New York. Misty enters the office of Knight-Wing Restorations LTD. She is surprised to see Colleen already at her desk, working at her computer with several photos and papers spread out. Misty stands next to her, a manila folder in her hand.

"Wow, you're here early," she tells her.

"Danny's in China. It's good to get started as early as possible, so we can catch him at a good time," Colleen barely looks away from her monitor.

"Did you find anything on that Death Cult?"

"I spent all night doing research," she tells her plainly, "Working pretty hard on this one."

"Just finding a bit of information. No need to get so knee deep in -"

"How did your search on Mr. Xao go?"

Misty seems perplexed at Colleen's abruptness, but shrugs it off, "I couldn't find a lot, which, in a way, told me everything."

Misty shows her some of the information in her folder. Colleen's eyes go wide as she notices something,"Wait a second!" She shuffles through her material before raising a print-out from one of the many papers on her desk. She places the print-out next to Misty's folder, showing both sets of information side-by-side. Misty leans in and also comes to a realization, "Well,... Damn."

In Danny's hotel, he stirs awake as he hears the sound of a chat alert. He gets out of bed and goes to his laptop on the nearby desk. When he opens the chat, Misty and Colleen wave at him happily.

"Hi, Danny," Colleen says cheerfully.

"Did we wake you up?," Misty asks.

"It's fine," he rubs his eyes, "I found the temple last night. Someone is guarding it, but I couldn't find out who it was. What did the two of you learn? What can you tell me about Xao?"

"I looked into the Wai-Go company. It's a fairly new business," Misty explains, "Xao is a relative unknown who is reclusive and doesn't talk much about his personal life. Here's the kicker... no one knows how his company was funded."

"Really?"

"Xao himself doesn't come from money as far as anyone can tell. His company is supported by unknown benefactors. He just showed up one day and was already stinking rich with a nice little business to go along with it."

"Well, that sounds suspicious. What about the cult stuff?"

"I got quite a bit," Colleen boasts, "Back in the early twentieth century, Chinese authorities were alerted to the presence of a strange cult who had been rumored to practice ritual sacrifices," she brings up an old black and white photo of Chinese police arresting a group of cultists, "They tracked down a few people in a rural area of the country and found human remains in their homes, which coincided with local disappearances. There were rumors of a temple somewhere in a forest, but no one was ever able to find it. This all happened in the Shindong Province, which is where your temple was located."

"What happened to the followers?"

"Aside from the few who were arrested, no one seems to know. No one was even sure if there were members still around, but guess what they called themselves?"

"What?"

"The Temple of the Eighth City."

"That really helps. Good find."

"There's much more," Colleen brings up a photo of Xao, "This is what Mr. Xao looks like, right? Guy's probably no older than thirty."

"Yeah, that's him."

"Now, during my research, I found an incident dating all the way back to the 1930's in which the Chinese authorities thought they had arrested a priest that belonged to the Death Cult. They didn't find enough evidence to convict him and released him, but they did manage to take his picture. Here he is."

Colleen brings up an old black and white photo taken by police. The man appears identical to Xao. She places it side-by-side with the current photo of him to drive the point home.

"Holy crap, it's Xao," Danny exclaims, "He was around in the 30's?"

"Apparently. Didn't age since then, either."

"This is big," Danny gets excited, "Really big. Here's what I need next," Danny brings up a photo of a one-story building with the Wai-Go logo on the front, "This is the New York headquarters of the Wai-Go company. I need you to get inside and hack their system. See what you can find and get back to me."

"Consider it done," Colleen tells him.


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday, Danny enters the meeting room at Wai-Go. Xao is the first to greet him; he shakes his hand firmly and smiles. "Mr. Rand," he begins sincerely, "Let me apologize for my behavior this weekend. I let my sense of competition get the better of me."

"It's fine," Danny assures him with a false smile, "Water under the bridge."

"Glad to hear it."

"I know what it's like to get into the heat of the moment."

"I'm sure. So,... what did you do for the rest of the weekend?"

"Saw some sites. Did a little touring. The usual."

"I see," Xao looks at him incredulously, "Please come in and I'll give everyone an update."

"After you," he waits and allows Xao to enter first.

Danny sits at the far end of the table with the rest of the Wai-Go board on either side. Xao walks to the other end, "Good morning, everyone," he stands at the front and begins the presentation. Behind him, a piegraph appears onscreen. "Let's just get right down to it today, shall we? With our Maglev Train nearing completion, several foreign investors have been interested...". As Danny sits and watches, he focuses. Xao's voice drowns out as he begins to sense something else. He glances over his shoulder curiously, but snap back to focus on the meeting. Behind him sits a potted plant. Inside the pot, next to the stem, is a small, hidden camera. In a secluded room, Danny can be seen on a monitor. Davos watches him intensely.

Later, Xao retires to his private office where Davos is waiting for him. Xao notices him and casually walks to his desk to sit down, "Davos, you really enjoy sneaking around, don't you?"

"He was in this building," Davos tells him, "You could have brought him back to this office and I could have killed him!"

"At this point, Daniel Rand suspects something. He is ready for an open attack. I'm hoping to draw him out gradually, forcing him to come to me directly."

"He's more formidable than you realize."

"This is why I have my bodyguards near me at all times."

"Are you relying on HYDRA to kill him? It would only slow him down."

"Perhaps. A slow Daniel Rand is easier to kill than a fast one."

"Remember, his death belongs to me."

"Certainly, in the meantime, we need to be on the lookout for his allies."

"He has a lover in New York. She's an investigator and she has a partner. They have been a problem for a long time. I have no doubt he has them working to gather information. We need to make sure they are eliminated."

"They're in New York you say? We have headquarters there."

"I suggest you make sure that building is secured."

"That's something I'll leave to you, then if you're that concerned."

"It will be done."

"Good," Xao sits at his desk, "You're so restless, this mission might help you relax."

"I will relax when our enemies are taken care of. Remember, even if we kill the Iron Fist, there are five more Immortal Weapons to attend to."

"I wouldn't worry about that. They entered the Eighth City days ago."

"What?"

"I told you not to worry."

"Why shouldn't I worry? Have they been found?"

"More than that, my friend," Xao smiles.

Somewhere, there is a dark, stone-lain dungeon with chains hanging from the ceiling. The Immortal Weapons are all suspended from the chains, visibly groggy and weak, with their backs against the walls of the circular grotto. The doorway is shadowy and dark, but soon, a figure can be seen emerging from it. The figure in the dark cloak and the golden mask enters the room and eyes them.

Back in China, Davos approaches HYDRA agents in an empty parking garage. They all wear plain clothes to blend in. He hands one of them an evelope, "This is all the information I have on them." The agent opens the envelope and removes a photo of Misty and Colleen. "We should be stateside in about fourteen hours. Want us to go after them at their place of work?," he asks.

"Not yet. If I know them, they are already searching for us. Xao has a building in New York, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Try to get there before they do."

In New York, Misty and Colleen approach the Wai-Go American headquarters, which is a one-story building in a quiet business district. It's night now and the parking lot leading to the building is empty. They come to the front door, which has a security lock.

"So you say you have a way in?," Misty asks.

"Yeah, I met a security guard here last night," Colleen pulls out a security card, "I got this off him."

"How?"

"The usual," she slips the card in and the door unlocks.

"I thought I was the one with the feminine wiles," Misty pouts a bit as she goes inside.

"No, you're the one in a committed relationship," she reminds her as she follows.

Soon, the two of them are at a desk. Colleen inserts a USB and brings up a series of files, "I'm in. Soon, we'll know all of Wei-Go's secrets," she says as she begins downloading.

"Anything juicy so far?"

"Well, the company recently bought several tons of various components that could be used to make explosives."

"They're building a giant railroad or something, right? They need to blast out a few mountains to do that."

"Usually, people use dynamite... not C4."

"C4? Yeah, that's a game-changer."

"I'm gonna take a closer look at this new Maglev Train. This is the whole reason they have Danny over there to begin with. There must be something there."

She brings up a CGI animation of the train taking off from the station and traveling through the mountains. "Just a typical presentation," Misty says. The image shifts to a diagram of K'un L'un setting on top of the mountain. "Wait, isn't that K'un Lun?," she exclaims. The city disappears, leaving an empty mountain. The image switches back to the train, which runs along a rail that heads over a bridge toward it. Soon, it collides. There is an X-ray view of the train blasting its way into the mountain, setting off a chain of explosions before the image switches back to the outside. The animation shows the mountain being blown apart with nothing left. "Oh God," Colleen mutters. The diagram of K'un L'un returns as it appears over where the mountain should be. Now that the mountain is gone, the city crumbles out of the sky.

"They're gonna use the train to destroy K'un L'un," Misty exclaims.

Colleen removes the USB and shoves it inside her jacket, "We gotta take this information back to Danny."

They turn to leave, only to see the barrel of a gun, which is held by a man dressed in a black uniform. "Give me the USB," he orders them. Colleen and Misty search the room and slowly, more men emerge from various doorways and offices and calmly surround them. "I won't ask again," he continues.


	10. Chapter 10

The HYDRA agent remains staring at Colleen and Misty, a single gun pointed at them. Meanwhile, the others close in behind them. "Okay, I'm handing it over right now. Easy," Colleen reaches into her jacket slowly, and begins to remove the USB. The agent eyes it and carefully raises a single hand to receive it. Just then, Misty clamps her hand down on the nearby computer, ripping its chords out as she hurls it. It flies into his face and knocks him over as he fires a shot into the ceiling. The other agents open fire and they duck for cover behind desks. Misty tucks and rolls as chairs and desks are blasted around her. Colleen lays on the floor and brings her gun around the side of the desk; she fires at the agents who likewise duck for cover. Misty leaps over a desk with a gun drawn. As an agent rises for a shot, she kicks a rolling chair, which sails into his face. An agent pops up from behind and tries to grab her, but she turns and snatches him by his throat. She lifts him up and choke-slams him into the desk nearby, flattening it into planks of wood and a busted computer. Another runs toward her, but she punches him, sending him across the room. An agent rises from behind a desk with his gun drawn, but she turns and fires a shot, hitting him. Colleen, meanwhile, somersaults over a desk, landing next to an agent. He turns and tries to slam his knee into her, but she blocks it. Next, he closelines her, toppling her over a desk.

"Colleen," Misty shouts and tries to make her way to her, but more agents appear and start firing. Misty dives over a desk and rolls along the carpet as she avoids the bullets. Meanwhile, Colleen rises and gives the agent a few shots to the ribs before palm-thrusting him in the face, which knocks him back. She finishes him off with a kick that sends him into a nearby water-cooler. "I'm fine!," she shouts at Misty and makes her way to the door, firing several rounds, which forces the agents to duck back behind their desks. Misty grabs the end of one desk and flips it, sending it end-over-end across the office, which forces the agents to roll out of the way. "Let's go," Colleen calls out.

They make it out of the building and race to their car in the parking lot. Misty slides over the hood to the driver's seat while Colleen gets in the passenger side. Tires can be heard screeching and a second later, a black SUV comes swerving around the corner. Misty stomps on the gas and peels out of the parking lot with HYDRA in hot pursuit.

As they get on the road, the SUV swerves over to the left lane. The sunroof opens and an agent with a machine gun emerges. He fires as Misty stomps on the brakes, the bullets making scratches and dents along the hood as the SUV flies past. Misty swerves into their backside, forcing them to mount the curb a bit. Colleen puts her head out the window and fires, but the bullets bounce off without a single dent. "It's armored," she warns Misty. The agent takes aim with the machine gun, but Misty flies around the back of the SUV to its other side. The SUV slows down so they're side-by-side. At this point, Misty pulls the car off onto an exit ramp as bullets break her tail lights. Colleen once again reaches the window and fires a shot at the gunman, but he tucks his head back into the SUV as the bullet bounces off the hood. "I can't get a good shot," she tells Misty as she begins to sit directly on the windowsill, dangling most of her body out of the car. "Wait, Colleen!," Misty grabs her by the belt to pull her back in.

The gunman rises again and takes aim. As Colleen dangles out the window, she fires another shot, which finally hits him. The gunman falls back inside the SUV and the gun flies out of his grasp. Misty's front tire hits a curb, which jostles the car. Colleen is thrown completely out the window, but Misty grabs her ankle as she attempts to retake control of the wheel. It swerves around the corner, Colleen flailing through the air with one leg still inside the car. Misty yanks her back into the seat and grabs the steering wheel with both hands. The car spins out of control onto an empty street before finally coming to a stop in front of a few shops.

"The hell was that?," Misty shouts in a panic.

"I had to take the shot," Colleen snaps back.

The SUV comes screeching around the corner again, facing the car. Colleen and Misty stare out the window as it flies toward them, ready to plow into them. "I got this," Misty steps out of the car and walks calmly down the street toward the speeding vehicle. She clenches her right fist and stoops down to brace herself. All Colleen can do is watch. The SUV barrels down on her, and she flings herself forward as it gets closer. It all seems to move in slow-motion. She slams her fist straight through the front tire, making it explode as she takes most of the axel with her. As the SUV passes, she tumbles out of the way, allowing it to fishtail and spin to its left where it hits a curb. The SUV flips over the curb, spins over-end, and lands through the wall of a nearby building. Colleen watches and looks disappointed as the smoke settles. Misty rises to her feet and admires the destroyed vehicle. "Whoa," she says to herself as she examines her fist, then turns to Colleen, "You see that?".

Colleen steps out of the car and Misty quickly races back to her, "Colleen, what're you doing? We need to get out of here."

Colleen places the USB in her hand, "Here's the USB. Take it. I'll find my own way home."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm off the case. You can send this information to Danny and I'm sure you can handle things from here on out."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"What's with you lately?"

"It's obvious you don't need me. If anything, I get in the way."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Don't patronize me," she smiles but it's bittersweet, "You have the skill. You have the enhanced strength. What do I have?"

"You have everything I don't. That's what makes us such a great team."

"What team? I don't contribute anything to it."

"What are you talking about? You've saved my ass countless times. I need you."

"Not anymore you don't," Colleen turns and leaves Misty in the middle of the street.

At the Maglev Train station in Beijing, several workers enter with carts full of black crates. They go into the train and begin unloading them, passing them down through the cars. Once the crates are evenly distributed, they are opened, revealing C4 explosives. The men place black containers inside the missing car panels and drill them in place. Then, they take the C4 and place it inside before closing the compartments. Before long, every car is lined with black containers carrying the explosives.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny sits in his hotel room, meditating. Soon, his mind is transported to the astral plane where Lei Kung is waiting for him. "Hello, again, Daniel Rand-K'ai."

"Master, I think I'm closer to finding the Eighth City."

"Good. Do the Immortal Weapons know this?"

"I haven't seen them. I think they may be in trouble."

"I sense you feel the same way about yourself."

"I do. There are people who want to kill me and I think they have ties to the Eighth City. Worse yet, today I felt ... a presence. Someone was watching me. Someone familiar."

"Who?"

"I think it was Davos. I could sense him nearby. It seemed so clear."

"These are troubling times. I wish I could be there in person to offer aid."

"Any bit of advice would be great. I mean, Davos is supposed to be dead... two times over."

"You have grown in power, Daniel Rand-K'ai. I think there is little more I can teach you. I urge you to use your spiritual link to contact a more powerful being."

"You mean Shou-Lao? Doesn't he hate us?"

"With good reason. Yu-Ti removed his heart after all."

"Would he be willing to help?"

"If it suited his purpose."

"I'm not sure what I could offer him if I needed his help. Even if I contacted him, what would he even -"

"I believe someone else is trying to contact you now," Lei Kung interrupts.

Danny's phone rings, bringing him out of his meditative state. He sighs, checks the name and answers, "Misty?" It's still dark in New York and Misty is in her office, looking at her computer monitor, "Yeah, it's me. How you doin'?"

"No one's tried to kill me for a while. That's about as good as it can get at the moment. Did you and Colleen find anything?"

"Yeah, apparently Xao's gonna destroy K'un L'un Mountain."

Danny's face darkens, "What? How?"

"With that new train you're working on."

"The Maglev Train?"

"Looks like it. It's loaded with explosives."

"They'll be sending it on a test run tomorrow," Danny appears concerned.

"There's more."

"Great," Danny rolls his eyes.

"Xao is a part of some terrorist organization called HYDRA," Misty tells him as she looks at a file with the HYDRA symbol, "They're the ones who have funded his company."

"How much more dangerous does this make him?"

"Lots. These people have files on the Avengers."

"Yeah, that kinda raises the stakes a bit. Think I need to pay Xao a visit tonight."

"You be careful."

"I will,... Hey, what's the deal with you and Colleen? Did you patch things up?"

"No, I think she quit ... or maybe she didn't. I don't know. I'll have to tell you about it when you get back. Hopefully, I'll have it sorted out by then."

"Love you."

"Love you back."

That night, Danny approaches Xao's penthouse. He now wears his K'un L'un gi. He sneaks up to the front door and notices it's open. Cautiously, he makes his way inside. There, he comes into the main room. It's a wide living room with glass partitions, plenty of furniture, and Asian weapons on the walls. At the far end, Xao sits reclining his an armchair, his bodyguards lounging about the room.

"Guess you were expecting me," Danny says as he steps inside, "Where's Davos."

"I sent him on an errand," Xao rises, "I felt I could take things from here."

"You sound pretty confidant."

"You've caught on faster than we anticipated, so I thought I should be ready."

"These bodyguards of yours. They're with HYDRA aren't they?"

"Yes."

"And you're the leader?"

"Well,... a leader. Like the Greek namesake, HYDRA has many heads. Cut off one, two more take its place, you get the idea. HYDRA is very interested in other worlds. They met me, gave me this company, and I run my own little corner of the organization."

"Who are you, really?"

"I am Xao. I serve the Eighth City and have done so for a very, very long time. As you have figured out by now, we plan to destroy the Seven Cities of Heaven."

"Starting with K'un L'un."

"It's the one set to appear in the next few years, so it seemed appropriate."

"Why destroy them? What is the Eighth City?"

Xao stands up, "Did you know that the Heavenly Realm used to be one, entire plane of reality? No cities. Just one big piece of prime real estate in the farthest reaches of eternity. This also means that mortals were not present, either. It was fine. Then you people had to start learning the mystic arts, learning secrets that were never meant for you. One way or another, you got locked in to the Heavenly Realm until there were seven cities. These cities had to remove the original occupants of the realm... thus an eighth city was formed to contain them."

"What original occupants?"

"I've probably said too much, already," he motions to his bodyguards, "You can kill him now."

The bodyguards attack with one quickly reaching Danny first. Danny ducks under the initial punch and kicks him in the back, sending him tumbling over a chair. Another comes, throwing a flurry of fists at him, which Danny blocks before snatching him by the forearm and slamming his knee into his gut. Then, he throws him head first through a glass partition. More come at him, but he ducks low and leaps onto a couch, rolling off onto its side where he kicks another one in the stomach. He rises, giving him a knee to the face to finish him off. A female bodyguard leaps over the small table in front of him in a flying kick, but Danny catches her in mid-air and drops her, smashing her through the table. He somersaults away, landing in the center of the room as the remaining bodyguards surround him. They try to come two at a time at first, with each man coming from a different direction. Danny kicks one in the face, then brings his leg back in a hook-kick immediately to take out the one behind him. After that, they dog-pile on top of him, quickly tackling him to the ground. Underneath the bodies, Danny's fist glows with chi energy and he unleashes the Iron Fist, sending all the men into different directions. Some flip over his head. Other crash into either wall, knocking off the various weapons. Another is sent through a glass partition. A few land next to Xao who casually watches them drop. Danny stands to his feet.

"I'll ask again... What occupants?"


	12. Chapter 12

Xao looks around at the unconscious HYDRA agents, then back to Danny, "The Eighth City is where everyone went after the Seven Cities took over. The rulers cast out the demons, the unclean, the undesirables. They were locked away and forgotten."

"That must've been centuries ago. Even the current rulers were unaware the Eighth City existed until recently."

"I'm sure they were. I just don't care."

Xao opens his palm and a quick bolt of lighting escapes, hitting Danny in the chest and sending him into the air where he hits the floor and slides along the tiles. When he comes to a stop, he groans, "Tell me you didn't just shoot lightning out of your hand," then picks himself back up.

"There is little left of my mortal self these days. I lost most of it decades ago," Xao strides forward as energy crackles between his fingers, "I am empowered by the demon Ch'i-Lin. He has bestowed me the honor of finding your kind and killing them."

"Congratulations on that."

"You should know this before you die, he has captured your friends. The Immortal Weapons came to the Eighth City days ago. They've been locked away ever since."

Danny looks up with anger burning in his eyes. "Not to worry. You'll be joining them soon enough," Xao brings his fist down, only for Danny to catch the punch in the palm of his hand. Xao is shocked to find him still fighting back and attempts ot pull away. Danny rises, giving him an elbow to the face. Xao retaliates with his own elbow strike, which Danny blocks with both palms, then he pivots away and delivers a kick at the abdomen and the throat, both of which, are blocked by Xao. He backfists Danny across the face and then gives him a kick to the chest. Danny falls and rolls onto the balls of his feet, bouncing back with his own flying kick that sends Xao over the back of a chair. Xao rolls off and angrily fires another blast that burns a hole through the chair and gives Danny the split-second he needs to dive out of the way. Xao races toward him, charging his fist with energy before unleashing another lightning bolt. Danny arches back, allowing the bolt to pass and blast a hole through the wall. He leaps into a sideways spin, and brings his foot down on top of Xao's head, forcing him to his knees.

"This isn't a sparring match," Danny tells him, "You need to step up your game this time."

Xao lets out an inhuman, monstrous roar and unleashes another blast which lifts Danny sideways and throws him against the wall, knocking off some of the weapons displayed. Xao picks up a discarded sword and raises it, ready to plunge it into his chest. Danny quickly unleashes the Iron Fist and punches Xao, sending him across the room where he hits a wall hard enough to crack it. Danny stands up, hoping it's over, but there's no luck. Xao rises to his feet, his body contorting and shifting as if he was unconscious but something else was controling him. He crackles with energy as he lumbers across the room. Danny pulls a spear off the wall nearby and quickly darts out of the way as Xao blasts a hole through it. A chair explodes next as Danny leaps to the nearest door, barging into a study. He sits up in the room and attempts to take a breath. Outside, peels of energy crackle past the door frame as Xao slowly walks in front of it. Danny stands, holding the spear in his hand as he charges the Iron Fist once more. Xao turns and smiles manically as he charges a heavy stream between his palms. The chi energy extends from Danny's fist, into the spear where it begins to glow brightly. Xao raises his hands, ready to fire just as Danny throws the charged spear. The metal spear draws the lighting to it and the energies unleash a massive explosion. Xao screams just before disappearing behind a wall of flames. Meanwhile, the explosion blasts the door frame apart and Danny is thrown across the room, his mask peeling back and burning up as the flames destroy most of his shirt, sash, and pants. As he is thrown back by the explosion, he briefly catches a visionary glimpse of K'un L'un atop its mountain, followed by the eyes of Shou-Lao. He hits the floor along with burning wood and debris. His mask is gone and his fighting gi has been torn and burnt to shreds, but he is alive and with only minor injuries. He shakes his head to clear it before stumbling out of the room. There, he spot Xao's body crumpled up with his arms covering his face and a piece of debris blocking most of the view. Danny leans over him to get a look and grimaces once he sees what's left. With Xao dead, he limps toward the door.

Colleen sits in a bar, looking depressed. In front of her is a bottle of whisky and a glass. Misty shuffles up next to her and takes a seat, "So this is where you ran off to."

"Sorry about my rage-quit earlier," Colleen begins to pour a glass of whisky.

"Whoa, you usually don't drink anything stronger than wine."

"Finished the wine already. Decided to try something harder for once," she takes a drink and winces, "Ah,... That's why I don't try the hard stuff."

"C'mon, girl. What's gotten in to you."

"You remember when we first met Danny?," Colleen asks, "We were tracking down that drug smuggler in Hong Kong."

"Yeah," Misty laughs, "I almost got us killed. It was a stupid plan."

"It was," she nods with a smile, "It was a stupid plan, but I went along to protect you."

"And you did a great job of it, too."

"That's the way it's been for years now. I have to protect you from getting into trouble," she takes another sip of her drink and winces again before continuing, "And I liked it. I really did."

"You've always wanted to be the hero."

"I did. I always heard stories from my grandfather about these martial arts masters who fought against the odds. Always wanted to be `em. You know that. You know how I keep the family sword above my desk. It's a symbol of who I am. What I wanna be."

"And you know how to use it on top of all that. You've turned into the toughest girl I know."

"Eh,... Then I found out about Danny and the Iron Fist and all this mystical stuff. I knew I was on the b-team, but I was fine with it. I still had you."

"Damn straight."

"I could still protect you," Colleen takes another drink and winces, "And you went and got a super power for yourself."

"Colleen, I lost an arm in the process."

"I know, I know. It's just that... You're strong now. Stronger than me."

"Only in one arm, but go on."

"And I just felt... useless. I know you don't need me to protect you now. You've out grown me."

Colleen goes for another drink, but Misty places her hand on her glass, "Okay, first thing we're gonna do, we're gonna get you home and sober you up." Colleen nods as Misty puts her arm around her and helps her out the door, "Then we'll get you into bed and maybe you'll feel better in the morning... Well, besides the hangover." Mentioning the hangover makes Colleen groan as she's led outside.


	13. Chapter 13

Davos and several HYDRA agents enter Xao's home and survey the damage. The living room is destroyed and his bodyguards are wounded and resting off to the side. In the middle of the room, Xao's body lays with a white sheet over him. Davos stoops down and peeks under the sheet. He reacts only slightly to Xao's remains and covers the body once again. "He sent me away so he could deal with Daniel Rand-K'ai himself?," Davos mutters, "Arrogant bastard. He got what he deserved." Davos turns and notices the HYDRA agents waiting patiently for his next orders. A slight smile spreads, "What is it you say? The HYDRA battlecry? Cut off one head and another takes its place?" One agent speaks up sheepishly, "Uh, one head." Davos turns to him with an annoyed look. "Cut off one head and two more shall take its place," the agent continues nervously. Davos merely glares at him, which gets his attention. "Um,... But we can go with one head, sure," the agent mumbles and takes a step back.

"Our target knows we will launch the Maglev train tomorrow," Davos paces in front of his newly acquired men, "At this point, he probably knows we intend to destroy K'un L'un as well. There's no reason to hide it any longer. The train will leave the station on schedule."

"What about Daniel Rand?," an agent asks.

"Let him come to us."

Danny sits on a rooftop, meditating as the sun comes up. Soon, he is on the astral plane.

"Daniel, are you closer to finding the Eighth City?," Lei Kung asks.

"I've learned what the city is. It's a prison, essentially. The rulers of the Seven cities cast out demons and evil spirits as well as undesirables into the city when they entered the Heavenly Realm. Then, they apparently forgot about it."

"They kept no record," Lei Kung seems concerned, "So for all these generations, we were unaware of the sins of our forefathers."

"At this point, I'm no longer surprised by the dark secrets of K'un L'un."

"Now I see why they seek to destroy us."

"They won't do anything to you as long as I'm around to stop them."

"Daniel Rand-K'ai, you fight for the city of K'un L'un even when you no longer have the obligation to do so."

"I grew up there. It's my home, warts and all. I know ultimately, there's good people there. People like you. You taught me well."

"And you have made me proud."

"Thank you, master."

Lei Kung opens his eyes. He stands up in the middle of his royal chambers and ventures out of the palace, overlooking the city of K'un L'un.

That morning, Danny rides a motorcycle up to the MagLev train station. He wears a dark helmet and leather jacket to disguise himself, especially now that his K'un L'un gi has been destroyed. Several workers enter the station and close the door behind them. He removes his helmet and sneaks around the back to a high stack of crates. Soon, he makes his way to the top and opens a window. From there, he sees inside the station and notices the remaining few men entering the train. Once inside, the men carefully examine the black containers lining the inside of the cars. He leaps out of the window, landing on his feet despite the high drop, then quickly makes his way to the lockers. Inside the cab train, two conductors begin flipping several switches on the console. Blue lights emanate from under the carriage. They raise a series of levers on the console and when that happens, the train rises slightly, exposing metal bogies and wheels resting on the single train rail. At the lockers located behind the train, Danny quickly ignites the Iron Fist and strikes the lock, opening it up. There, he removes a pair of metal gloves and boots. The conductors take the train down the rail and out of the station. Inside, the men sit on the floor of the train patiently, man of them, holding weapons on their laps such as batons and knives. Danny kicks the doors open leading outside, now wearing the gloves and boots over his shoes. He rushes to his bike and quickly takes off. The train speeds up as it passes by a depot, swiftly heading out of the city. Danny drives alongside it, spotting a street leading to an overpass, which curves away from the rail. He crosses over onto the street and ramps up the overpass, taking the bike to the concrete barrier where he jumps it, taking him to the passing train underneath.

Danny's bike falls beside the train, hitting a metal barrier, then snaps almost in two as pieces are tossed along the rail. Danny, meanwhile drops onto the midsection of the train and bounces along the top as it speeds up. Inside, HYDRA agents look up suspiciously as they hear something heavy rolling along the outside. Danny presses his metal glove against the train top and stops his momentum as the magnetic train holds his hand in place. He presses both palms on the top of the train, the magnetic force holding him in place as he is carried him out of the city to a rural area. Inside the car, a HYDRA agent pulls a gun and points it at the ceiling, roughly where they heard Danny land. Another agent grabs his arm, "Are you crazy? You wanna kill us?", then he motions to the black panels along the walls. A moment later, metal gloves and boots are removed from a container and tossed at him, "We're heading topside." The two men part for different ends of the train and as the second agent passes, he tells his men, "The rest of you stay here. If he gets inside, you know what to do."

Danny rides on the outside of the train, the wind blowing past him as he holds on by pressing the metal gloves against the magnetic train. Up ahead, between two cars, he spots another pair of metal gloves as the HYDRA agent climbs on top of the train and makes his way toward him. He looks back and notices the second HYDRA agent coming at him from one of the rear cars, also wearing metal gloves and boots. The agents creep toward him, carefully placing one hand in front of the next as they crawl. Danny watches the agent at the rear reach into his jacket, slowly remove a gun as the wind beats down on him, and take aim. Acting quickly, Danny raises his hands and feet, which releases him from the train's magnetic pull and sends him flying down the length of the cars before hitting the agent who is flung off the train and sent tumbling over the tops of the final cars before disappearing behind them. The front agent also raises a gun and takes careful aim before firing. Danny tumbles off the side of the train as the bullet ricochets and flops onto the side of the car. He holds on to the side of the train, briefly getting a look through the window at the HYDRA agents waiting for him. He smiles and waves at them before kicking off, flopping back to the top of the train. The agent manages to stand up, his metal boots keeping him in place as the train continues on its path. He leaps, also clearing several cars as they pass underneath him before landing in front of Danny. Once he has solid footing, he takes aim one again. Danny kicks off, spinning around as he kicks the gun out of his hand where falls to the side of the train and sticks there due to magnetic force.

Danny rises to his feet and blocks a quick series of punches thrown by the agent. Danny raises his leg for a kick, but the pull of the train, hinders him, so he only raises a knee and is forced to drop his foot. The agent grapples with Danny and tries to push him off the side. Up ahead, Danny notices a tunnel drawing near and with both of them standing, it's clear they would not make it. He kicks his own legs out from under him, dropping down on top of the train, but carrying the agent down as well. Both men lie on their stomachs as the train passes into the tunnel with only a few feet of clearance. The agent takes the opportunity to reach up and wrap both hands around Danny's throat. He struggles to pry his hands away from him, gradually breaking his grip before he thrusts the agents' hands against the train top, forcing them to stick. The train leaves the tunnel and darts along the side of a mountain, a steep ravine below them. The agent kicks off the top of the train first, leaping over Danny and landing on his feet. As he turns back around, Danny rises as well. They grapple once again, but it doesn't last long as Danny head butts the agent, briefly knocking him out. Instead of falling, the agent's upper torso leans back with his arm flailing in the wind due to the speed of the train. "Looks like a human windsock," Danny mutters and runs past him to the rear car of the train, hoping over the spaces between the cars. The agent wakes up as the wind rushes past his face and turns to go after Danny. They get to the last car before the agent tackles him from behind, both of them sticking to the top of the train once again. The agent stands over Danny and pulls a knife from his belt. Thinking quickly, Danny reaches out and undoes the straps of the agent's boots. Half a second later, the agent is flung off the train and into the ravine below.

From there, Danny crawls to the back of the train and holds on next to the emergency hatch, then summons the Iron Fist. The door is blasted in and lands inside the caboose. Danny climbs in and removes his gloves and boots. "So far so good."


	14. Chapter 14

Danny has very little time to catch his breath before the door to the caboose opens. A HYDRA agent rushes in, armed with a knife, but Danny sidesteps and throws him with the destroyed door directly behind them. The agent flies out of the back of the train at high speeds. "Ouch, sorry," Danny says apologetically. He turns to the opened door and sees more HYDRA agents inside the next car, waiting for him. "Of course," he says to himself with a sigh.

He strides forward, welcoming all-comers. The first agent steps forward with a baton and brings it down, only for Danny to catch his arm and pin it under his. He gives the agent a palm-strike and momentarily stops to kick the second agent coming his way before turning back to the first and slugging him across the face to finish him. The next comes and delivers three rapid punches. Danny blocks the first two, ducks under the third, then gives him a quick one-two combination to put him down. He keeps walking. The next swings a baton in an upward motion, so Danny sways back to avoid it. He grabs the agent and pins him against the wall of the car. As another agent approaches from behind, he performs a back-kick to his face, taking him out. The agent he has pinned begins to push Danny off him, so Danny uses the momentum to carry him across the car where he slams his head through the window, shattering the glass. With that area clear,he opens the door to the next car.

The next batch rush him at once. Danny leaps and tumbles down the aisle, avoiding the first few strikes. He pops up, performing a high kick across the chin of the first man he sees. With one opponent down, he grabs the baton of another agent and slams it across the face of the one behind him, then he flips the agent over his back. Another throws a punch, but he catches it, pulls him over to the metal wall and slams his head against it. He snaps his heel back to take out another. The last agent in the car performs a roundhouse, forcing Danny to take a step back to avoid it. The agent pursues, this time leaping into a flying roundhouse. Danny tackles him while he is off the ground and gives him a hard punch. He stands up and turns toward the door.

It flies open and there are three more HYDRA agents standing behind it. Danny roars, "K'aaaaiii!," and charges them with a flying knee. The first agent is hit and flies back hard enough to trip up the other two. Danny comes through the door, ready for the next round. One of the HYDRA agents steps to the side and picks up a nearby metal briefcase from the floor, which Danny looks at curiously. The briefcase drops, leaving only the handle, which soon flies toward him. The cuff wraps around his wrist and raises his arm as it pulls toward the metal wall. Danny tries to hold his arm back, but it is no use, he is soon pulled back and the cuff attaches itself to the wall with magnetic force. One agent stands next to his restrained arm as he struggles to break free. He turns to his partner and nods with a smile, secure that Danny isn't going anywhere. His partner pulls a knife from his belt, ready to run him through. Danny, however, clinches his fist, summoning the Iron Fist, which blasts the cuff apart and the force takes out the agent standing next to him. The agent with the knife freezes as he gazes at Danny's glowing fist.

"What the hell is that?," the agent asks.

"Step closer and find out," Danny answers.

The agent turns his attention from the swirling energy surrounding his fist, to the black containers behind Danny, "Look, this entire train's loaded with explosives," he tells him, "One spark and we all go up."

Danny notices the black containers along the walls and turns back to the agent, "Guess I should be careful, huh?"

The agent says nothing and appears worried. Danny lets him sweat for a moment longer before flying forward with a kick that sends the agent across the car hard enough to crack the window behind him. The Iron Fist fades. Since the car is clear, Danny decides to stoop down and rip one of the plastic panels off the wall to see what's behind it. He takes a look at the C-4 and whistles to himself, then looks back at the previous cars, realizing just how many explosives are in the train; a worried expression crosses his face.

Just then, the front door opens. There, several more agents stand. This batch is much larger than the previous agents and they all hold batons and knives. Danny sighs and holds up a single finger, "Hold on a second, fellas." He bends over, clutching his knees as he catches his breath. The HYDRA agents wait for him. He stands back up, lets out another scream, and charges headlong into the car. From the window, he can be seen blocking and parrying around the agents. The train continues on the track, weaving through the mountains of China. In the driver car, the two conductors open a tool box on the console. One of them takes a screwdriver and jams it into the train's brake. Sparks fly out of the console and on a screen, the words WARNING: BRAKES OUT appears. The conductors rush into the second car and quickly open a crate containing parachutes and other supplies. One of them opens the side door letting in a hard wind while the other puts on his parachute. The train continues along the mountain side with a long ravine leading to a grassy valley below: not the best conditions for a jump, but good enough. In the next car, they can hear the loud grunts of their partners getting beaten behind the closed door.

"Should we help them out?," the second agent asks.

"Davos wants us to jump," the first agent tosses a parachute to him.

"We're not at the drop-point yet."

"Close enough for me," he makes his way to the opened door.

"Yeah, but we can't just leave everyone else behind, can we? I know Davos gave us orders but...," he leans in and whispers, "The guy's creepy as hell. I'm not even sure he's an official member."

"You hear that?," the agent indicates the sound of the battle on the other side of the door, "That is the sound of a single man kicking the ass of every guy on this train. Do you think you or I can make a difference in this fight? Because if you do, be my guest. Me, I'm getting the hell out of here."

"I guess we are close enough to the drop-point, huh?," he begins to put the parachute on.

"Now you're thinking. I'll see you on the ground."

The first agent jumps. He clears the track and the edge of the cliff. He pulls the chord and opens the chute. Soon, he drifts toward the valley below.

In the next car, a pile of unconscious HYDRA agents lay on the far side. Danny stares forward, tired, but focused as sweat pours down his face. An agent pulls twin knives and spins around, forcing Danny to back away. As the agent gets near, Danny quickly grabs his wrist and breaks his elbow with a palm-thrust. His scream is cut off when Danny hits him with a back-fist to finish him off. He breathes heavily and opens the next door. There, he is surprised to see the final HYDRA agent take one look back before leaping out of the moving train. He spies out the window in time to see a parachute open as the agent makes his way to the valley below. Danny curiously makes his way to the driver car and opens the door. There, he notices the controls have been sabotaged and the brakes are out. He steps inside and examines the busted controls more closely. He then looks up slightly as if sensing someone nearby. He spins around and spots Davos standing behind him.

He has no time to react to the knife as it plunges into his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny gasps as Davos gives him a sadistic smile. He removes the knife and Danny falls against the train's console and slumps down, blood now stained on his jacket and shirt. Davos cleans off his bloody knife as he speaks, "I was sure you would get past the HYDRA agents, but by the time you managed to get through the entire length of this train, you would be too exhausted to sense me or put up much of a fight."

"Davos...," Danny chokes.

"I have a confession to make, Daniel Rand-K'ai," he puts the knife away on his belt, "You're better than me. You've always been better than me," he stoops down to face him, "I can't beat you. I know this now and I was foolish to try all these years. It cost me my life once and nearly cost me my life a second time. Eventually, I realized my desire to kill you outweighed my desire to be a better fighter. I decided to be creative. I hope you're not disappointed by this lack of respect."

"You... never respected me."

"That's not true," he stands to his feet and gazes out the windshield at the passing mountains, "I respected you as a rival. I respected you as an enemy," he turns back to Danny, "I did not respect you, however, as an outsider who found his way into K'un L'un by chance. An outsider who stole my father's affection and then stole the power of the Iron Fist. For that, you will always have my hatred."

"You... hate me enough... to destroy K'un L'un? To kill your father?"

"In regards to K'un Lun and my father," he contemplates his next words for the moment, "I feel empty. Nothing more. The part of me that cared has been dead for some time."

"And... what happens... when I die?"

"I will retire to the Eighth City. Supposedly, it's a place for undesirables. I should fit in perfectly."

"You would... have nothing left to live for."

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Davos nods in agreement, "At this point, what's left? That's another confession I can freely admit," he turns to leave but not before motioning toward the front window, "If you're feeling nostalgic, this train should reach K'un L'un mountain in a little over three hours. I hope you'll be able to hang onto life long enough to see it destroyed. Farewell, Daniel Rand-K'ai."

Davos leaves and goes to the crate full of parachutes in the next car. He takes a chute, straps himself in, then stands at the open door before leaping out. Back at the lead car, Danny begins to succumb to his wounds. He closes his eyes and concentrates.

"Okay... Take it easy, Danny," he says to himself, "Focus. Expand your mind... you don't have much of a choice... What's the worst he's gonna do? Kill you?"

A moment later, Danny stands in the astral plane, upright and healthy, despite the blood soaked jacket and shirt. "Shou-Lao?," he calls out, "Shou-Lao, are you there?" A wind blows his hair and jacket; he has little time to notice as he is soon surrounded by flames that blow past him, but do not burn. The entire plane seems covered in fire and through that fire, a figure begins to emerge. The shadowy image of Shou-Lao appears, roaring as it towers over Danny.

"Who summons me?," he growls.

"Um,... I do. My name is Daniel Rand."

"You are an Iron Fist, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"You don't appear to be from K'un L'un."

"I get that a lot."

"So now they give my heart to outsiders as well! Is there any limit to their foolishness?"

"I guess not."

"At least you're honest. What do you want, Daniel Rand?"

"K'un L'un will be destroyed."

"Their forefather tore the heart from my chest centuries ago. I have no interest in saving them."

"I understand that, but we have a bond. I thought you and I could talk this through."

"I have spoken to many Iron Fists in the past. I am entertained by you, but don't think I will grant wishes. What do you need?"

"I'm dying."

"What difference does that make to me? You mortals seek out powers you do not understand and cannot contain. There are consequences for putting your lives in danger. This is your fate."

"I wasn't quite aware of what I was getting into, I admit."

"Ignorance is no excuse. You know now, don't you?"

"You're... right," he admits, "I do know now," he gets on his knees, "And now I come to you for repentance."

"If I restore your life, what will you do with it?"

"I'll go to the Eighth City and rescue my friends, then save K'un L'un."

"The Eighth City?"

"Yes. They plan to destroy the Seven Cities of Heaven, starting with K'un L'un."

"That city is filled with darkness and evil," Shou-Lao contemplates then begins again, "If I accept, you must do something for me."

"What is it?"

"You will be my champion. My avatar."

"What will that entail?"

"I may have need of you while you are in the Eighth City. We share a common enemy."

"That sounds fair."

"It is done."

Shou-Lao opens his mouth, releasing a bolt of light that blinds Danny. He covers his eyes and squints; when it dies down, he opens them. The first image he sees is a dark and cloudy sky. He is no longer on the train. He blinks and notices he is wearing his yellow bandanna mask once more as he touches his face. His eyes dart to either side and he sees the inside of a canyon. Nothing distinguishable. When he rises, he notices that his costume has changed as well. It is now a white bodysuit that covers his entire body from the neck down; he also has golden gloves, boots, and sash. The chest has a gold symbol of Shou-Lao. After taking notice of his new costume, he spots anarrow path out between the rocks that leads out of this canyon.

"Welcome to the Eigthth City," he mutters and makes his way between the canyon walls, then ventures outside. There, he sees a barren landscape with a dead, rocky ground, high cliffs with plenty of caves, and a tall castle in the distance that appears to have been carved from a mountain. The sky above is still dark and beyond the castle is a steep cliff overlooking a sea of lava. Behind him, the face of the canyon shifts, releasing pebbles and sand as a doorway appears within the rock. Inside the doorway, a blue vortex emerges, identical to the one found in the Death Cult Temple. "This is your way back," Shou-Lao tells him, "After you complete your mission, you may return here."

"Where does this lead me?," he asks.

"Back to K'un L'un. I believe it's still in danger? I suggest you hurry."

Danny turns and looks out toward the castle, "Seems as good a place to start as any.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny approaches the mountainous castle carefully. The sky is dark, but there's still enough light to cast shadows from the cliffs as he searches the surrounding caves and rocks for any signs of enemies. Shadowy creatures watch him undetected from a dark cavern nearby. As he turns, he barely notices a dark figure retreating behind an outcropping. He nervously continues. The castle looms near and Danny finally notices there is no front gate. There is only a gaping mouth of a cave. He steps inside and sees brick floors and columns, indicating that whoever built it was more concerned about the inside than the outside. Along the wall, crude cells have been carved out with metal bars in place. Danny creeps over to one as he hears the faint sound of giggling. A cloaked figure laughs madly and slowly turns to face Danny. The man is dirty, old, and clearly insane as his laughter begins to grow louder. Danny backs away cautiously. He passes through a narrow corridor which has several more barred cells on either side. He carefully tries not to look in them as he goes this time, but when two yellow eyes flash out of the darkness, he's startled all the same and quickly steps away, placing his back too close to a cell. A clawed hand reaches between the bars and grabs his throat. Several more grab his limbs and pull him against the bars. He grunts as he tries to pull away, but there is no use. He summons the Iron Fist and brings his arm backs, blasting through the bars and into the screeching figures behind them. He doesn't seem much more than ash and a few clawed hands which sink further into the darkness. Danny doesn't stay around long enough to find out what they were and quickly goes on his way.

It's night time in New York and Misty sits at her desk silently in her office. She looks up at Colleen's sword hanging on the wall and sighs to herself before going back to her paperwork. A moment later, Colleen enters the room.

"I was afraid you weren't going to show up," Misty tells her.

"I have a massive hangover from last night," she rubs her forehead, "I slept most of the day."

"So, back on the team?," Misty stands up and comes around the desk to talk.

"Yeah. I've been immature. I'm sorry."

"Water under the bridge, girl. And from now on, let me stick to being the immature one."

"Deal."

They laugh and hug each other. The moment is broken, however, when an object blasts through their window and lands a few feet away from them. They turn and spot the grenade, which is seconds from going off. They both manage to throw themselves out the office door, into the hallway just as it explodes, blasting the door off its frame and scattering debris. They hit the floor along with chunks of plasters and wood and once they see they're safe for the moment, they take a look back. Their office is burning and there is now a large hole through the far wall. The wind comes howling through, blowing paper and burnt embers around the destroyed office.

"Think HYDRA caught up to us?," Misty asks in a hushed tone.

"I'm certain of it," Colleen answers and begins to go inside.

"Wait, don't go in there," Misty says as she holds her by the arm.

"My family sword," is all Colleen says before racing back into the office.

Misty lets her go and hears the sound of the elevator arriving behind her. As the doors slide open, a masked man in black gear raises a grenade launcher and fires. Misty throws herself forward, using her enhanced arm to swat the grenade back to sender. It hits the elevator wall and drops at his feet. He looks down with shock and horror just as the elevator doors close. There is a brief flash and puff of smoke just before they close completely. Inside the office, Colleen removes some debris and yanks her katana from the ruins. It's still in one piece and she happily cradles it. Suddenly, a grappling hook bursts into the room and slides along the floor before catching the broken wall. Colleen stands ready and unsheathes the sword as another HYDRA agent scales up the side of the building using a zip line. In the hallway, Misty peeks down the stairwell and notices more agents coming up. "They're coming up the stairs," she shouts back at Colleen. Inside, the HYDRA agent reaches the office and rolls onto the floor. He pulls a rifle, but Colleen brings her sword down, slicing the rifle in half, then she pivots into a roundhouse to his face. In the hall, an agent comes out of the stairwell with a gun raised, only for Misty to slide along her knees, easily swatting his legs out from under him. He flips into the air and lands on his back where she brings her elbow down to finish him off. She stands up, just as the butt of a rifle hits her temple, knocking her to the ground.

The remaining two HYDRA agents stand over her as she reels on the floor. "Hey, I thought this one was supposed to be enhanced," one of the agents says as he watches her try to stand. His partner shrugs, "Guess she isn't enhanced enough to take a hit like that." They raise their weapons, ready to fire. Just then, Colleen races out of the office, sword in hand. The agents turn and open fire. She kicks off the wall and twirls in the air like a ballerina, avoiding the hail of bullets. As she lands between them, she continues the spin while swinging her sword. She passes between them and lands at their backs, her sword raised at her side. The shooting stops. The two agents continue to stand, still facing the office. They don't turn around. She doesn't react. She simply stands up, wipes her sword off on the sheath, and puts it away. Then the HYDRA agents drop dead at once.

Colleen helps Misty to her feet, "You okay?"

"Looks like the head is still vulnerable," she groans.

"I think that's the last of them," Colleen checks the stairwell just to make sure.

"Colleen," Misty smiles at her brightly, "... You saved me."

"Well, yeah."

"... Again."

"It hasn't been that many times," she tries to brush her off.

"Yeah, it has!," she pulls Colleen in for a hug, "You're always there to save my ass. That's why we're a team."

"Okay,... You know how I feel about hugging too tightly," Colleen squirms under Misty's arms.

"Sorry," Misty lets go.

Colleen turns and takes one last look at the office, "So how many times have people attacked our office?"

"Way too many," just then, a section of the office's ceiling collapses into the middle of the room, "I think they finally managed to kill it this time."


	17. Chapter 17

In a dungeon, the Immortal Weapons remain suspended by chains against a wall. The Green Mist opens his eyes wearily and looks up. "Daniel Rand is here," he says with a faint smile. "It's about time," Fat Cobra moans. Dog Brother #1 looks at them with a worried expression, "Let's hope he can make it past Ch'i-Lin."

Danny ventures into a wide area with winding stairs along the walls leading up to the top of the castle, several stories up. The walls are cone-shaped with barred cells lining them, from which, there are occasional growls and snarls echoing out. "The sooner I leave this place the better," he says to himself. "Give it a few centuries," he hears a voice say from the shadows. He turns and sees a figure emerging from a nearby doorway. The figure with the golden helmet slowly creeps toward him.

"Who are you?," Danny asks.

"I am the lord of the Eighth City."

"More like the warden."

"I was expecting you to come through the Temple Gateway. How did you get here?"

"Shou-Lao gave me a direct flight."

The figure tilts his head at the name, "Shou-Lao? Was there any particular reason he sent you here?"

"Maybe. Where are the Immortal Weapons?"

"You'll see them soon enough. There was a part of me that was hoping you would get past our assassins on Earth."

"Why's that?"

"I have a special execution planned for the champions of the Seven Cities. The Iron Fist should be there."

"Why? What have the Seven Cities done to you?"

"They meddled in things they did not understand," the figure sounds angry, "The current generations must pay for the sins of their fathers."

In a nearby passageway, twin red eyes begin to glow. "Ah, there you are old friend," the figure with the golden helmet turns and gestures toward the shadow. Danny takes a cautious step back. Soon, a clawed foot stomps into the light. "What the hell is that?," Danny asks. Before him is a reptilian creature. The demon is green with jagged scales covering his humanoid body. His feet and hands are webbed and clawed. His eyes are wide and red, his head is covered in long, tendril-like horns, and his snout is short with sharp fangs jutting out of his serpentine mouth. He hisses, exposing his forked tongue.

"This is Ch'i-Lin, the Dragon of Heaven," the figure in the gold helmet begins, "You met one of his servants on Earth, yes?"

"Xao," Danny never takes his eyes off the monster, "He mentioned the name. Before he died."

"He was not the first servant of Ch'i-Lin and he won't be the last."

"Xao seemed to have a special interest in me. That have anything to do with him?"

"Ch'i-Lin has a particular taste for Iron Fists. He has killed quite a few in his day, although he won't be killing you quite yet."

"Must be terrible for him."

Ch'i-Lin roars angrily.

"It is, believe me. For the moment, I only need him to escort you to your cell."

"He's welcome to try."

Danny ignites the Iron Fist and leaps forward, striking Ch'i-Lin in the chest. The explosion propels him back, his clawed feet digging trenches in the stone floor as he slides across the wide room where he finally stops, scooping up a pile of rubble in the process. Ch'i-Lin remains standing and their is a low laugh from his long throat that rumbles out of his gaping jaws. Danny's face darkens. "Seriously?," he asks out loud as Ch'i-Lin straightens up and his laugh gets deeper. It darts forward in a blur, slamming the back of his hand against Danny and sending him into the air. He hits an inner wall and falls to the floor in a stunned state. He struggles to breath as he crawls on hands and knees toward a barred cell. Ch'i-Lin cackles as he slowly lurches toward him.

"So this place is basically a prison. Isn't it?," Danny says as he finally catches his breath and takes a look at the dark cell next to him, "It's the Hell of the Heavenly Realm." Ch'in-Lin makes his way toward him, his claws raised for the next attack. "I assume even you people want to keep these things locked up," Danny suddenly ignites the Iron Fist and breaks through the bars next to him. With the cell now open, he rolls off to the side as shadowy, winged figures fly overhead and circle up to the stories above. The figure in the gold helmet ducks back as the creatures swoop down. Ch'i-Lin hisses at Danny angrily and then leaps up the stairs in an effort to recapture them. His friend quickly follows up the steps. With the demon momentarily distracted, Danny quickly flees the scene.

Back in China, Davos and his remaining men enter the Death Cult temple with florescent batons and rifles slung over their shoulders. They enter the second chamber and lay the lights down at the foot of the gateway. "This gateway is said to be opened through either meditation or a blood sacrifice," Davos tells his men as he runs a hand along the carved stone, "I know the proper methods, but I cannot do it alone." He turns and walks past his men, casually making his way to the back of the room, "I don't suppose any of you men have received education in advanced meditation techniques?" One HYDRA agent shrugs and laughs a bit, "What, you mean like yoga or something?". He shakes his head and calmly removes the rifle from his shoulder, "No, not like yoga." The men stare at one another in confusion, then give a sheepish answer as they shake their heads. "Thought not," Davos readies his rifle, "Still, you can be of use to me. There is always the second option." The men perk up, suddenly realizing what he means but it's too late. Davos opens fire and their pained shadows dance along the walls before shrinking back. Davos casually tosses the gun to the side once he's done. Some time later, he dumps a dead body on top of a totem, allowing blood to drip from the man's mouth onto the carved symbol on the floor. He drops the last body on the final totem, revealing that there are one or two dead men on each section save for one symbol. Davos quietly sits in a lotus position at the last totem (K'un-Zi) and begins to meditate.


	18. Chapter 18

Danny races down a flight of stairs to a long corridor, which leads to even more corridors. It is practically a maze. He closes his eyes and concentrates once he gets to the foot of the steps. "Where are you guys?," he mutters to himself. A moment later, he opens his eyes and turns, sprinting down the hall before entering a dungeon. The Immortal Weapons are still suspended from the ceiling with shackles connected to chains. They all run to one long chain which is bolted to the wall.

"Daniel Rand," Green Mist exclaims.

"Finally found you guys," he says as he takes a look at the chains connecting them, "Hold on. I'll have you out in a sec."

"Wait," Hua shouts.

Danny uses the Iron Fist and hits the chain connected to the wall, but they do not break. Even the wall is unbroken.

"Don't you think we already tried that?," Fat Cobra groans.

"The chains are mystical in nature," Bride of Nine Spiders tells him, "They are immune even to our own special abilities."

"How about... Thanks for coming to rescue us," Danny mumbles under his breath as he takes a look at the chains, "Glad you're here."

"It's no use," Dog Brother #1 tells him, "Just get out of here while you can."

"Do you have any idea what it took to get me here? I'm not leaving without you guys."

"He's right," Green Mist tells him, "Save yourself."

"Can't do that," Danny begins to head for the entrance, "I'm gonna go find a key or something. I'll be right back. Promise."

Danny leaves the room and turns the corner. A second later, there is a loud THUD and he is hurled back into the dungeon where he hits the floor in an unconscious heap. "Well, he did say he would be right back," Bride of Nine Spiders states playfully. Ch'i-Lin enters the room, followed by the figure with the golden mask. "Put him in chains," the figure commands. Ch'i-Lin lifts him by his wrists and places him against the wall. Shackles materialize out of the air and suspend him. The chains come next. "We will find a way to destroy you," Hua threatens. The figure ignores her and turns away with Ch'i-Lin beside him, "Now that we have six of our Immortal Weapons, we can have a proper execution," the figure lifts his head as if suddenly sensing someone approaching, "Someone is trying to open the Gateway... Could it be?," he quickly leaves the room with Ch'i-Lin following.

In the Death Cult's temple, Davos continues to meditate. Soon, a portal explodes within the Gateway. He smiles to himself and rises to his feet as it swirls in front of him. Once he makes his way into the portal, it closes; moments later, inside the Eighth City temple, an identical gateway opens a portal. Davos walks through and it disappears behind him. He takes a look around and soon notices the figure in the gold helmet standing at the other end of the room in front of the corridor.

"Davos, correct? I knew Xao had allied himself with you but we weren't sure if you would find your way here," he tells Davos.

"You have me at a disadvantage," he tells him, "I don't know your name."

"I had been communicating with Crane Mother for years. Recently, her rebellion against the Seven Cities failed, but I do know she had a champion. That was you, wasn't it?"

"I was a champion for K'un-Zi, yes."

"So you are an Immortal Weapon."

"... In a sense. Who are you?"

The figure says nothing, but rather, looks to the ceiling. Davos curiously follows his gaze and looks up. Ch'i-Lin clings to the banisters with his sharp, strong claws. He hisses and drops down the instant Davos spots him. Everything goes dark for him.

Later, Danny wakes up on a stone floor. He groans and slowly lifts his head. The Immortal Weapons help him to his feet next to a round wall. "Where are we now?," he asks. "It looks like an arena, except there is no audience" Green Mist tells him. Danny takes a look at his surroundings: a wall wraps around them; there is no ceiling, only a dark sky above. The arena is situated on top of the castle-mountain with a stage area at the top of the arena, which leads down a long series of steps at the back. On one side is the barren wasteland of the "city" and on the other is a wide ocean of lava. "That isn't the only surprise," Dog Brother directs his attention to the other side of the arena. There, an unconscious Davos stirs and slowly picks himself off the ground.

"Davos," Danny's eyes narrow.

Davos notices Danny across the way, "Daniel Rand-K'ai?," he growls, "You're supposed to be dead."

"Look who's talking."

The figure appears perched on the upper stage area at the top of the wall, alongside Ch'i-Lin. "You're all awake, good," he tells them, "I'm actually pleased to see all seven Immortal Weapons in one place. I wasn't sure I could collect you all."

"We're all just as excited to be here," Danny sneers.

"You are the champions of the Seven Cities of Heaven. You have been given powers that you were never meant to have through mystic rituals and relics you were never meant to know. As you were bred to do battle for the pride of your cities, it is only fitting that I bring you here to do battle one last time."

"You want us to kill each other?," Bride of Nine Spiders asks.

"I only want to fight him," Davos points a finger at Danny.

"I'll gladly accept that challenge," Danny tells him through gritted teeth.

"You will all fight each other!," the figure shouts, "And you will all kill each other until there is only one left. It is a fitting end to your kind."

"And what if we refuse?," Fat Cobra asks.

"Then Ch'i-Lin will finally get the meal he has been waiting for," he motions to Ch'i-Lin who snarls, "I assume you will allow each other quicker deaths than he would."

"I have a better idea," Danny turns to his friends, "First, we need a little cover."

On cue, Green Mist raises both arms and pillars of green smoke shoot out of his sleeves and blows past the Immortal Weapons, then rises above them. Soon, most of the arena floor is covered in the fog, making it impossible to see inside. The figure narrows his eyes in anticipation. "Fat Cobra, think fast!," Danny points toward the top of the wall, directing Fat Cobra's attention, then sprints toward him. As he draws near, Fat Cobra smiles, stoops down, and cups his hands. Danny steps in his palms and he hurls him over his head. Danny sails overhead and flies toward the opening of the arena. Davos sneers angrily as he watches Danny escape. Meanwhile, the figure and Ch'i-Lin are shocked to see him flying out of the green fog. Danny tackles the figure and both of them fall off the stage to the steps below. As they tumble down the stairs, the figure's helmet quickly comes off and stays behind as they continue to roll down to a landing (the next set of stairs jut out in a different direction). The figure rises, revealing the face of an old man with long, grey hair and an equally grey beard. They rise on the stoop, which has a few stalagmites separating them from a long drop into the lava below. Ch'i-Lin peers out from the stage and down the steps. The old man turns to him, "I'll deal with Daniel Rand! Kill the rest of them!" The demon seems to smile as he turns back to the arena and leaps over the wall in a single bound, landing in the middle. He looks at the gathered Immortal Weapons and snarls.

"Get ready," Green Mist warns them.

"Davos," Hua turns to him, "Now is a good time to decide which side you're on."


	19. Chapter 19

Danny takes a fighting stance as he faces the elderly man. His back is turned to tall rock formations and beyond those, a steep drop and an ocean of lava. The old man says nothing as he slowly removes his robes, revealing a sleeveless tunic and a bare chest. For being so old, he is in good shape, but the most striking visual is the mark on his chest.

"The Mark of Shou-Lao," Danny says aloud, "You're an Iron Fist?"

"I was the first," he tells him, "After all,... I was the one who tore the dragon's heart from his chest."

"Yu-Ti," Danny's eyes widen, "You're still alive?"

"Only if you call this living."

Above, Fat Cobra spins, building up enough chi energy to create a peel of electricity as his fist flies into the face of Ch'i-Lin. The force still pushes him back, but he does not fall, nor is he harmed. Dog Brother #1 blindsides him, striking the back of his legs with his sword, forcing him to bend his knees. He swats Dog Brother away, but as he does so, Bride of Nine Spiders opens her mouth, releasing a wave of spiders into the air. Ch'i-Lin snarls as he swats at the swarm of arachnids and launches himself at Fat Cobra, tackling him to the ground. Just then, Green Mist flies in, shoving a cloud burst into the demon's gaping, wide mouth, then explodes, sending the monster reeling before back-flipping out of the cloud for a landing. Tiger's Beautiful Daughter turns to Davos, "What will it be, Steel Serpent? Are we fighting together?". Davos sneers at her, "For the moment." Hua somersaults across the arena to Ch'i-Lin, striking him with her fans, which distracts him. Davos runs in, a violet energy growing inside him. His prosthetic hand explodes, revealing an energy fist. He leaps, striking the demon in the back of the head, causing a small explosion. Ch'i-Lin roars and takes a backward swing, sending Davos into the air. Meanwhile, Danny continues to face Yu-Ti.

"You're the ruler of the Eighth City?," Danny asks, "Have you been here this entire time?"

"Yes. I suppose I owe you an explanation at this point," as he speaks, Yu-Ti recalls his past.

 _He remembers launching himself into the air with his glowing sword piercing Shou-Lao's chest. A white light shines over both of them._

"As you know, I defeated Shou-Lao many years ago."

 _Yu-Ti holds the still-beating heart of Shou-Lao in his hands._

"I took his heart and locked it away in K'un L'un."

 _K'un L'un slowly disappears from the mountain._

"As punishment, K'un L'un became one of the cities of Heaven and could only return once a decade. It was all because of me and my arrogance."

 _Citizens of K'un L'un flee in terror as winged shadows fly over the buildings._

"The Seven Cities were initially besieged by demons and spirits. They had to be exorcised from the city to another part of the realm."

 _Yu-Ti is brought in shackles before his advisers._

"My own advisers secretly declared that I should also be banished to this new city. Their decision was never spoken of since and the existence of the Eighth City became a faded memory."

"So that's what this is about?," Danny asks, "Revenge? They kicked you out of the city and now you want to get back at them."

"No," Yu-Ti shouts, "It is about retribution! I accepted my punishment! I agreed that I should be banished. Once here, I killed the former ruler, then I established my own reign where I would spend thousands of years as an undesirable."

"So you feel like you deserved this. What do the other Seven Cities have to do with anything."

"They did not learn from my mistake and the mistakes of those like me. Look at yourself. You are empowered by the Heart of Shou-Lao. There have been hundreds like you. It's a symbol of national pride in K'un L'un. Where is the humility? I made a horrifying mistake and they turned that mistake into something vain. They have a twisted, corrupt sense of honor and tradition."

"And what about Immortal Weapons? They're from different cities."

"The Immortal Weapons are all the same. They were granted power but never deserved the right to have it. And what do they do with this power? They engage in silly fighting tournaments. There is no honor in any of that. You call this a revenge killing? No,... it's a mercy killing."

"There is still honor in the Seven Cities. There is still honor in the Immortal Weapons. Those men and women up there are heroes. They would easily sacrifice themselves to save each other. Did you notice how we refused to kill?"

"Don't try to change my mind, boy," Yu-Ti clenches his hand, which summons an Iron Fist.

Yu-Ti charges forward and takes a swing. Danny pivots around him, and shoves both palms between his shoulder blades, pushing him toward the rocks behind him. Yu-Ti blasts straight through the rocks with the Iron Fist, sending what's left into the lava below. With no stones there to break his fall, the momentum carries Yu-Ti over the ledge. There is nothing to hold onto. He steps over and begins to fall, but a single hand snatches the back of his tunic and pulls him back to safety. Danny throws him onto the landing, far from the edge.

"How's that for honor?" Danny asks.

Yu-Ti sits up on his knees, "In my prime... things would have gone differently."

"I'm sure of it."

"You saved my life," he states quietly.

"That's right."

Suddenly, a blast of fiery lava explodes out of the ocean and rises high enough to wash up to the landing, startling both men. The fire forms the face of Shou-Lao, who looms over them both. "Well done, Daniel Rand," Shou-Lao tells him, "You have found your purpose. I have been waiting for centuries to see the death of Yu-Ti."

"What?"

"You heard me, boy. You are my avatar now. Kill him!"

"Is that why you brought me here? To do your dirty work?"

"I will not have a physical body for some time. I need a mortal vessel to carry out justice."

"This man is defeated," Danny motions toward Yu-Ti who remains on the ground, "Killing a fallen opponent is not justice."

"If you refuse, I will return you to death. Is that what you want?"

"If that's the alternative, sure. I'm not an assassin."

"I see...," Shou-Lao seemingly smiles. Danny, meanwhile, closes his eyes, silently anticipating his end. Instead, Shou-Lao continues to speak, "You have proven yourself an honorable man, Daniel Rand. K'un L'un was wise to choose you as their champion."

"Whatever. Just do what you have to do and get it over with," he continues to stand, ready for death.

"I did exactly what I set out to do. You succeeded."

"I did?," Danny begins to let his guard down.

"Yes. There will be no death for you today."

"So,... You won't be killing me?"

"Of course not."

"What, was this some kind of test?"

"An experiment, really," he speaks to Yu-Ti next, "As for you, Yu-Ti, perhaps the Seven Cities are more noble than you realize? Meditate on that."

With that, Shou-Lao disappears, as the lava falls away, leaving the two in silence. "Perhaps, I was wrong," Yu-Ti stands to his feet, "There is some honor yet in the Seven Cities." He turns and begins to climb the steps leading back up to the arena.

Danny watches, "What are you going to do?"

He turns and faces him, "I am going to make things right."


	20. Chapter 20

Dog Brother #1 kicks off a wall, raises his sword and flies through the air toward Ch'i-Lin, who simply grabs the blade and hurls him over his shoulder where he hits Bride of Nine Spiders who was in the midst of a dragon kick. The two of them tumble along the floor, stunned. Fat Cobra snatches the demon from the back in a choke hold and flips him overhead. Ch'i-Lin twists in mid-air, presses his feet against the wall, and flies back, slamming into Fat Cobra hard enough to send him clear to the other side of the arena. Tiger's Beautiful Daughter drops onto his shoulders, folds her fans, and stabs at his eyes, but to no avail. He bucks, sending her into the air. Next, the Green Mist of Death quickly darts back and forth, nearly teleporting around the demon as he switches from vapor to solid, landing several punches and kicks at Ch'i-Lin. The blows stagger him, but otherwise, does not make him fall. Eventually, a clawed hands reaches out, wraps around his throat, then slams him into the floor. With that, all of the Immortal Weapons are stunned and defeated. The demon turns and faces Davos, who is all that remains. "Come then, demon," Davos beckons, "My revenge has been taken from me. I have nothing else to lose." The demon smiles, showing two rows of jagged teeth. A moment later, he clears the distance between them and pins Davos to the ground with one claw raised, ready to strike.

At that moment, Yu-Ti stands at the top of the wall in the arena and shouts, "Ch'i-Lin!" Both the demon and Davos turn their attention to the old man. "I release you from my service." The demon looks at him curiously, stopping momentarily. Davos likewise seems confused, but takes the opportunity to quickly crawl away. Danny leans over the other side of the wall and addresses the Immortal Weapons, "You guys okay?".

Fat Cobra sits up and rubs his neck, "Quite well, thank you."

"There's a gateway nearby that'll take us home," Danny looks past Ch'i-Lin, "Davos, we're getting out of here. You coming?"

"Someone's in a gracious mood," Bride of Nine Spiders grumbles as she sits up.

"He is showing honor," Hua states proudly.

"How about it, Davos?," Danny asks again.

He says nothing, but simply nods and quickly turns away.

"I guess he's in," Danny looks down curiously, "Fat Cobra, you think you can toss everyone up here?"

"Well, after he gets everyone else up there, he can't very well toss himself up," Dog Brother chuckles, which elicits a glare from Fat Cobra.

"Hold still," Green Mist crouches and summons up enough energy as he sits behind the Immortal Weapons. He explodes into a cloud that lifts his teammates and Davos over the wall to safety.

"There have been enough foolish decision made in the Heavenly Realm. Decisions which have resulted in only death. I am to make amends for mine,"Yu-Ti tells the demon, "It began with me and it will end with me." He summons his Iron Fist once again. He moves, creating after affects, identical to the technique he once used to tear Shou-Lao's heart from his chest. This time, however, he has the Iron Fist in place of the sword. He kneels on the ground and mutters ancient enchantments under his breath as the Iron Fist grows brighter. Ch'i-Lin steps toward him, still very confused. He opens his eyes, looks to the sky, and is launched into the air, high above the top of the mountain-castle. He sails toward the dark clouds, arms spread as he slowly tilts over and hangs head first back to the ground. Danny and the other Immortal Weapons quickly make their way down the steep steps toward the bottom of the mountain. Yu-Ti falls back to the ground with his Iron Fist pointed squarely at Ch'i-Lin who finally realizes what is happening and roars in fury. The fist collides with his chest, pushing him to the floor of the arena... and then through it. It all seems to happen slowly. Inside the citadel, the ceiling bursts open. Yu-Ti continues to push Ch'i-Lin down the length of the entire castle, hundreds of feet below. They fall along with debris, passing thousands of stairs and cells. The fist grows brighter and as they near the ground, the light engulfs both of them.

Outside, the entire bottom base of the mountain explodes, blasting out the walls and gates on all sides. Danny and the Immortal Weapons lose their footing as the entire foundation shakes. "I think we'll need to hurry," Danny says as they pick themselves up and sprint faster. Up top, the side of the mountain begins to shake and crumble. What's left of the arena tilts completely on its side and begins to slide down, grinding the stone underneath it.

As it collapses in on itself, the Immortal Weapons leap off a landing and drop to a ledge below. Inside, columns break, floors cave in and everything crumbles. The temple gateway breaks apart as several tons fall on top of it. The dungeon that once kept the Immortal Weapons fills with stone, brick, and dust. The back of the mountain slides off the cliff and falls into the lava ocean, kicking up magma and smoke as the pieces fall and the sky blackens even more. The Immortal Weapons hop off a flight of steps just as it falls away into the lava and they quickly make their way to ground level. There, they make one, final leap onto the hard ground, tucking and rolling as they drop. Behind them, what's left of the mountain falls into the lava, taking most of the ground along with it. "It's not stopping," Dog Brother warns and they get up and continue to run as the ground gives way behind them, gradually turning into a wide canyon as chunks of the cliff fall into to the roaring lava. They scramble, kicking off the final few falling pieces until they reach stable ground. Danny and Davos are the last to make the jump. Danny flies out farther and latches onto solid footing, the rest of his body landing on broken rock that slopes down toward the pit of lava. His allies approach to help him up the rest of the way... then an arm shoots out, grabbing his ankle.

Danny looks back and sees Davos holding onto his ankle desperately. Most of his body dangles off the rockslide with flowing lava below. His smile is deranged. He grips Danny's ankle tightly and tries his best to pull him down with him. The ground begins to crumble under both of them and they begins to slide toward the lava, out of the reach of the other Immortal Weapons. They can do nothing but watch helplessly.

"Davos, I thought we were on the same side here, for once," Danny shouts down to him.

"We're out of the tower. Now there is nothing to stop me from finishing what I set out to do a long time ago!"

"We'll die together! Is that it?"

"I'm already dead, Daniel Rand-K'ai!," he pulls Danny down farther as they both slide toward the cliff, "Now I'm just taking you with me," Davos shouts madly, "I'm taking you with me!"

"Davos," Danny glares at him angrily as he raises a foot, "... Go to Hell!"

With that, Danny gives a kick, which releases his ankle and sends Davos off the rockslide. Danny sits up and leans over the side to watch him as he falls toward the lava below. Green Mist calls out, "Daniel, we should go!" He shakes his head, "No,... I have to see this!" Davos roars and flails madly as he falls past the side of the cliff with nothing but hot lava below. As he gets closer, his clothes begin to burn up, and his flesh goes red. His voice gives way to an echoed whisper and is soon overtaken by the roar of lava. Flames kick up, taking away nothing but a charred skeleton before it finally drops into the lava. In an instant, the skeleton is burnt into embers and disappears completely. Davos is finally dead. Danny nods with satisfaction, "Okay... now we can go."


	21. Chapter 21

Danny leads the Immortal Weapons to the canyon where Shou-Lao still has a portal open. "This way," he heards them through one by one but before he enters, he takes a look back at the massive lava ocean and the cliff where a mountain once stood, "You did great, Yu-Ti." He enters the gateway and once there, the entrance crumbles into rock, sealing it shut. On Earth, Danny exits through a similar mountainside. He looks back just in time to see the entrance crumble in the same manner, removing any trace of the portal as the face of the mountain replaces it.

The Immortal Weapons stand by, looking over the mountainside of China. A semi-built train station is not far along with construction vehicles and building material. The sun is setting in the distance. They enter the station area, spotting the Maglev train rail. "Where are we?," Dog Brother #1 asks. Danny follows the rail to a flimsy wooden barrier and beyond that, the rest of the mountain, standing tall and untouched by modern construction workers. He looks up at the top of the mountain and there, he sees a brief image of K'un L'un.

"This is K'un L'un," he tells them. "And what's that over there?," Fat Cobra points into the distance. In the other direction, the rail runs along the plateau and onto a bridge, which connects to the next mountain. The rail wraps around and across the valley, Danny sees the Maglev train making its way straight for them. Hua turns from the train and to the rail leading up to the side of K'un L'un, "It's going to crash into the side of the mountain."

"Excuse me," Danny tells them as he removes his mask, "I got a train to catch."

Danny steps up to the rail and stoops down, placing a hand over it. The others stand off to the side and watch curiously. "This train runs on an electromagnetic current," Danny tells them, "I can allow my chi energy to flow into that current. Get swept up in its undertow. I can destroy it before it reaches K'un L'un Mountain." He raises his hand and ignites the Iron Fist. "Wish me luck," he calls out to them. He brings his fist down, smashing the rail into the ground, but instead of exploding, the energy is channeled into it, sending a bright ball of golden energy down it length. As it runs along the ground, it twists the rail in one place, goes farther, then yanks another section out of the ground, popping a bolt into the air in the process, then it makes it way to the train. It passes over the bridge, streams of blue and gold energy following it under the train itself. There's an explosion of chi energy and streams of electromagnetic lightning strikes. The railing curls and chunks of rock are kicked up, which ramps the lead car into the air with the rest of the train following. The second car ends up striking the back of the first, jostling it enough that both cars explode in a ball of fire. What is left of the front of the train and is sent toward the bridge as a flaming fireball. The ball of twisted, burning metal hits a beam and bounces off into the ravine below. The rest of the train slides off the rail and hits the ledge just before the rest explode in a chain effect, one a split second before the next. Inside, a massive fireball is hurled through the inside of the cars as it falls on its side. The mountainside is blasted away, sending chunks of rocks and a cloud of smoke and dust off the side. It collapses into a rockslide, pulling what is left of the rail down with it. The bridge is ripped away and tumbles after that and a large cloud blows past the Immortal Weapons as the ground shakes and they lose their footing. Soon, the cloud envelopes them completely along with a dying echo. As the dust clears, they find smoke billowing from the ruins; the ravine now filled with broken slabs of stone and buried, twisted metal. The partially built station remains and the Immortal Weapons pick themselves off the ground. K'un L'un looms overhead, untouched.

"It's over," Danny says with finality as he gazes at the edge of the cliff.

"It's gonna be a long climb," Dog Brother #1 groans as he notices how high up they are.

Danny slaps him on the back, "Don't worry, I've done this before."

It's night by the time they make it down from the mountain. They trek through the foot and stand in silence once they reach grass. Danny gazes into the distance: K'un L'un remains. He smiles.

"We should go back to the cult temple," Green Mist tells him, "We must destroy the gateway once and for all."

"So what happens after that?," Danny asks, "Your mission was to find the Eighth City. You did it. It'll be decades before you get to go home, though."

"I'm sure we can find new adventures, brother," Fat Cobra says with a smile.

"I suppose we'll have to endure each other," Dog Brother says with a chuckle, which elicits a playful shove from Fat Cobra.

"Thank you for everything, Daniel Rand," Hua bows to him and he returns the bow.

Bride of Nine Spiders sneaks in and gives him a kiss on his cheek, "It's not everyday the Bride of Nine Spiders gives a kiss," she states with a half-smile.

"Farewell, Daniel Rand," Green Mist bows to him and they turn to leave.


	22. Chapter 22

Danny returns to New York. He steps outside the airport where he is greated by Colleen and Misty.

"I'm so glad you're back," Misty tells him.

"Me too," he tells her.

"Hey, Danny," Colleen hugs him next, "No lose ends?"

"No lose ends."

"So Davos is finally dead and you figured out this whole Eighth City business. That's it then, right? It's all over?"

"It's finished," Danny sighs with relief, "So how are things on this end?"

"We didn't wanna tell you this over the phone or anything," Misty begins, "But HYDRA showed up at our building."

"What? They attacked you?"

"Don't worry, we took care of it," Colleen smiles.

"But our office kinda got blown up in the process," Misty adds.

"So what will you do now?"

"Good question."

"Well, there's always Heroes For Hire."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I keep getting called away on my own adventures. I think it's time we expanded the company a little. Don't tell Luke just yet, though. You know how he is. It's best if I talk to him."

"I'll keep a lid on it. He and Jess invited us out tonight."

"I'll take a rain check. I'm exhausted."

"I'm just glad you're home," She throws her arms around him and gives him a kiss.

The Immortal Weapons enter the Death Cult temple and come to a stop at the gateway. Green Mist cups his hands forward and thrusts his palms out, releasing a pillar of smoke that breaks the brick inside the gateway. Dog Brother #1 slashes his sword through the stones of one side of the arch while Fat Cobra punches through the other side. Hua throws a fan, which strikes the skull at the top and busts it in half, both chunks falling on top of the pile of rubble below. Bride of Nine Spiders pulls on a strand of webs and brings the beams down from the ceiling, which buries the totems on the floor. Minutes later, they stand on the outside of the temple with boulders covering the entrance. They nod with satisfaction and move on.

Danny is in his dojo, meditating while wearing simple workout clothes now that his gi is gone. There is a flash and he arrives on the astral plane with Lei Kung.

"The balance in the Heavenly Realm has been shifted," he tells Danny, "I can feel it."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's... different."

"Yeah, well, I don't think we'll have to worry about the Eighth City at least."

"You've made me proud, Daniel Rand-K'ai."

"Thank you, Master," he bows respectfully.

"With the mystery of the Eighth City revealed, it seems we have a new ally now."

The plane turns to black and a fiery figure quickly emerges. The flaming form of Shou-Lao appears in the darkness, "I am no ally, Lei Kung."

"My apologies," Lei Kung bows humbly.

"But I have been reconsidering K'un L'un. Perhaps your punishment has been properly served."

"Really?," Danny asks, "You mean it can return?"

"I can restore all the Seven Cities. If anything, perhaps the Heavenly Realm can be fully restored... that is, so long as the mortals who live there will no longer disturb me or my kind."

"I think they can manage that."

"You are merciful and gracious," Lei Kung bows again.

"Then it's done."

There is a flash of fire. Danny is brought back to his dojo. He opens his eyes and smiles warmly, "I guess that's it then." He blows out the candles around him, rises to his feet, and leaves the room. His white costume is folded neatly and lays off to the side with his mask resting on top.

 **The Stinger**

The sun rises over the mountains in China. A wind blows snow off the top of the plateau. Slowly, walls and rooftops begin to materialize in the air as more snow blows past. A temple appears and more buildings spread out along the top of the mountain, rapidly covering the area. As the wind dies down, K'un L'un stands peacefully on top of the mountain, fully restored. In the city, people leave their homes and gather in the street. They're cautious at first, but soon, they begin to smile and laugh. Many of them give each other hugs. In the palace, Lei Kung steps onto the front steps and looks down at the gathering crowd and smiles proudly.

 **The End**


End file.
